If I Should Die Before I Wake
by 0-SuGaR-FrEe-0
Summary: This story may contain explicit descriptions of or advocate one or more of the following: murder, morbid violence, forbidden romances, bad grammar, slander, treason, deviant sexual conduct, or consumption of alcohol/illegal drugs. Then again, it may not.
1. Live as One Already Dead

These are not (all) my characters!! Please remember that though a selective few are of my own creation (to make things realistic), the majority belong to Colfer. You know the speech...

Expect the occasional missing period and sentence fragment. I'm a lazy little girl when it comes to it.

No part of my story may be copied! I don't like to share. So don't even think about taking without asking Notice the author placement everywhere?? Yeah-well if it has a _name_ on it… and you _steal_ it- its like…stealing or something.

It's long, so pace yourselves, my loves. --**Write reviews, m'kay?** I really appreciate all your lovely criticism. PLUS- it's going to help become a better writer. You scratch my back—I'll scratch yours 333 -holds up hands- scratch-scratch

R&R

"Read and Review.  
Request the fanfic writers ask to their readers as the only payment they´ll ever get for their stories"- random website. NUFF SAID…you want more chapters?? Gimme some incentive ;)

By M. Pastorella

Okay, this is what we have so far:

Prelude: Whilst trying to escape to the surface on a pod due to a life threatening radiation complication with a combined two cars (for use of the public), the passengers begin to realize that the dead weight of the empty car attached to theirs is slowing them down. If they don't reach the flight point soon enough, they'll miss the magma flare, their only hope to escape the baleful fumes that threaten them. The pod can only be accessed and released from the inside of the car itself. Eventually, someone will have to give their lives to save the others, but when it comes down to it, would you really die for the one you loved?

Now would be a good time to mention that character deaths are implied! Don't Go! I'm not going to, you know, ruin it or anything, but it _doesn't _necessarily mean they die! Oh wait! There's violence, too. Not much, just a tad, but I don't want too many unsatisfied customer reports filling up my account.

**By M. PASTORELLA -Chapter 1**- Live As One Already Dead

It was another routine evening at the Jenocide Redding County Police Station in Haven's Underground City, emergency dispatch switchboard. Operator Renold J. Quitts was on duty at the time. Calls had not been pouring in, and anyways, this placid suburb not a mile outside the city and scarcely had any crime to complain of, at least by Haven standards. Suddenly, at 6:37 p. m. (although the accident itself occurred an estimated five hours earlier), the calm was 

destroyed by a phone call that would shatter the safe suburban aura that _was_ Redding county. Transcripts from the conversation demonstrate the caller's rattled composure as he desperately tried to relate to an operator the horrifying scene he and his friends had been led to:

**Operator:** This is Jenocide Redding Police. May I help you?"  
**Man:** "We have ah- a crash here. Oh mon dieu. Il est horrible."  
**Operator:** "Sir, what is your name?"  
**Man:** "Ennui Fait."  
**Operator:** "Can you spell that?"  
**Man:** "Oui… F-A-I-T."  
**Operator:** "F-A. . ."  
**Man:** "F-A-I-T."  
**Operator:** ". . . -I-T. Your phone number?"  
**Man:** "I don't even know if it's here. There's, uh, I don't have a phone number here."  
**Operator:** "Okay, where you calling from?"  
**Man:** "The Old Colony Railway Station."  
**Operator:** "Haven Square?"  
**Man**: "Nooo-Ocean Avenue. What the ...?" Man fumbles with phone before rejoining the conversation  
**Operator:** "Ocean ... Avenue? Offa where?"  
**Man: **"It's right off Hell's Legs Road. Ocean Avenue."  
**Operator:** "Hell's Legs Road. Got it. What's ... what's the problem, Sir?"  
**Man:** "Goddam- Ot avez-vous entendu ?! There's been a crash!"  
**Operator:** "There's a crash. Anybody hurt?"  
**Man:** "Hah?"  
**Operator:** "Anybody hurt?"  
**Man:** "Yeah, it's uh, uh – there's bodies."  
**Operator: **"Whattaya mean? How many?"

**Man:** Voice breaking "A lot."  
**Man:** "I don't know what happened. But there's bodies…erm- everywhere.  
**Operator:** "Y- you said that- Hold on a second, Sir."  
(_Police Officer now takes over call_)  
**Police Officer:** "Hello."  
**Man:** "Hello."  
**Police Officer:** "What's your name?"**  
Man:** "My name is Ennui Feit  
**Police Officer:** "Edward Fate?"  


**Man:** "Ennui Feit."  
**Police Officer:** "How do you spell it?"  
**Man:** "What? I just ... How _many_ times do I have to tell you? F-E-I-T"  
**Police Officer:** "Where're you at?"  
**Man:** "I'm on Ocean Avenue.  
**Police Officer:** "What number?"  
**Man:** "For chrissakes!! Indistinguishable French –Sighs- I don't have a number here. But could you kindly send someone down… I don't know. If there are survivors you're sure as hell killing them off now with your dumbass questions. There's no number on the phone. "  
**Police Officer:** "Sir- can you calm down? What's the address?"  
**Man:** "I don't even know that."  
**Police Officer:** "Where're you at? Ocean Avenue and what?"  
**Man:** "I'm at the Railway Station"  
**Police Officer:** "Okay. Now, tell me what's wrong."  
**Man:** "I heard some screaming from the bar I was ah… attending. So, uh . . ."  
**Police Officer:** "You're intoxicated…"

**Man:** grunting mumbles No sir…

**Police Officer:** Uh-huh. You on anything?

**Man:** more grumbles No sir.

**Police Officer: **Okay Ennui… I need you to try to hold yourself up for a minute longer and tell me exactly what you see.

**Man:** fumbles with phone I see a little girl. Underneath a collapsed waiting terminal. She's dead.

**Police Officer:** This isn't the drugs talking right buddy? I'd hate to go down there myself only to find a wasted French-elfman half-drowning in his own urine, mistaking his bag of cans for a girl."

**Man:** Piss off.

**Police Officer:** Anyone else with you?

**Man:** Yes- but I wouldn't-

**Police: **Put him on.

**Second Man: **severely intoxicated ramble "What'd I tell you?? I told you I had nuthin to drink right? Looky here, yous- yous either come down here! Ors SOMEWHO es gunna be en qweit a 

bit of TROUBLE with somewhos. So- I'd. Id'. I'd come here. Yesh. I would. And invetestagte!

**Police Officer**: "I see. Put the other man on please.

**Man: **What?

**Police Officer:** That your drinking buddy? I'll send an ambulance."

**Man:** Not necessary officer.  
** Police Officer**: "What do you mean?"

**Man:** Ain't nobody to save.

Four Hours Earlier

Artemis seated himself beside Holly. The car is spread with a frantic group of people; each with another's company, yet never feeling more alone in their lives.

"I need to speak to you", he whispered. The only sense of calm that shines through pandemonium, when fear has consumed itself, and there's nothing left to feel.

Holly switched her glaze to him. She had been sitting there to remove herself from Foaly and tech men who were desperately trying decide whether or not to attempt to shake off the other car through a series of complicated maneuvers (risking the lives of every child, woman, and man in this car) or remove the car manually (risking _their_ lives)... sigh such hard decisions.

A couple and their child clutched and clung to each other, digging for the treasure of hope beneath human skin. The parent's hushed tones parted from the screams, trying in vain to shield themselves from the realization of the situation. Most of the group had relatively accepted their fate, or they were in a state of shock that retarded bodily movement…or at least- that is what Holly gathered- for they all sat around drowning their spirits in each other's sorrows.

She sighed, "Tell me you came up with something," using a tone louder than his, to make everyone aware that there were ideas being offered.

He lowered his voice even more than he had begun with, "You could say that."

Holly silenced herself as proof she was listening. "But you need to hear me out," he warned. He let out a sigh and continued, "Maybe it's better if I explain the situation."

"Hurry up," Holly said genuinely annoyed, "You have no idea what this will do to them." She glanced at the tech boys taking apart an operating unit at the pod's piloting center and turned quickly away. She didn't want her gazes screwing up their work.

He never changed his voice level, but he spoke much more hastily now. "There are two pods", he began absent-mindedly. He paused to think about what he would say before he said it. "Two pods," he began again "that are both trying to reach the flight station. Now to get to the surface, we need to get to a specific speed to make the cable jump and activate the flare." She tuned him out at this point- as if she didn't know how the transport system worked. She had been there with Foaly when he was developing it. "But we can't get to that speed with the car behind us holding us back..."

"What are you getting at?" she interrupted imitating one who had actually listened to what was just said them.

"_That_ car can't be disabled from _this_ car, though. It has to be released manually from within itself."

She jerked away from him, "You're- kidding me, right?"

"Someone has to go inside the car and release it. The tech-boys are trying to work around it- but I know better."

_"No _ones going to do that!" she said abandoning any hope Artemis had of concealing his plan, "It's stupid! Everyone knows that the idiot that pulls that is going to be killed. So I wouldn't bother mentioning it. Trust me, you'll have no volunteers."

He turned to look at the others. Mulch, Vinyaya, and Butler were looking back, probably through the half-excitement that someone having an idea had brought about. "Yeah," he said returning to Holly, "I know."


	2. First Deserve, Then Desire

**Chapter 2**- First Deserve, Then Desire

"No," she said, "shut your head and go come up with a better plan," indifferently adjusting herself in the curve of her seat. Apparently all this has gotten to his head too.

The car jerked and shrieked in protest, sending its passengers reeling and begging for its mercy.

"Go now!" she said alarmed, pushing him slightly so he'd get the hint.

"We have _ten minutes_, Holly. There are _children _on this car. No- there are twenty-one _people _on this car who are all going to die because not one person will risk their lives in the other car… one life as opposed to twenty-one."

"I'd go, but I have no idea how to operate it" she said with wide eyes.

"No_- _you're going to stay here," he said decisively, "I'm going to try the other car."

She furrowed her brow, "-but you said..."

"I know, but no one else is going to- No one else knows _how_ to- besides Foaly, or the tech crew. But I have my reasons, you know I do."

"Artemis, for heavens sake sit down, you're starting to make me angry."

"You think I'd even bother mentioning it if there was another way?" he explained frustrated.

Foaly couldn't help but notice the outburst. "Someone has to..." he muttered adding to the argument.

"You knew then, did you?" she said rather loudly. He was just going to let Artemis kill himself? She'd rather one of his selfish fruits he called crew boys do it. No, she resolved silently. No one should have to.

"Why waste our time then?" Butler muttered, speaking for the first time.

"Because either way lives are lost," Foaly said angered.

Butler turned away. As long as that life wasn't Foaly's. Figures.

Artemis turned to Foaly, "I'm going to."

"No you're not," said Holly. "Butler won't let you."

"I already instructed Butler to remain at his post in this car to aid anyone who- needs it."

Foaly left them to return to his knowingly helpess work either to leave Artemis to his privacy or out of shame. He couldn't help- and he knew it.

"Listen Holly, please. Are you listening?"

She ignored him.

"Holly. Please."

"Its stupid," Holly repeated, looking for Butler around the car to hide the tears that would form at her eyes and die at her lips any moment now.

"You have to stay in this car," he said thinking aloud. "I'll have to be in the next car to detach it, though I might need some help" he muttered thinking of the predicament. "So, when it comes down to it, it's either me- or its you." He said quite plainly, though his face was anything but plain. It was just- conflicting emotion. His brows, angered. His mouth relaxed and parted with thought. His eyes, downcast, trying to make her understand.

"Did you hear me?" He asked slightly out of breath, breaking the silence.

"No," Holly lied. Making as little conversation possible. The lump in her throat was either the tears she had swallowed but moment ago or the words she didn't yet get to say.

He adjusted himself, kneeling at the front of her seat so he could make eye contact.

whispers "Remember when I brought you back to life?" he asked, "Do you remember how I felt? The shock of loosing you? I can't even begin to describe it, but I can't feel like that again. To know that I could have saved your life instead of my own would haunt me forever. So please, as a friend, understand."

"I'd hurry if you intend to do anything, we have ten minutes" said Foaly, "at the very most".


	3. Death Cannot Kill What Never Dies

Mulch took up next to Artemis. "Did I eavesdrop correctly?" he asked a hint of playfulness in his saddened voice.

"You heard?" Artemis asked.

"Trust me, everyone heard," he said smiling broken heartedly. "So, ah, we gonna die?"

Holly shot Mulch a look and he backed away quickly smiling to kill the mood, resuming his seat two aisles back.

Artemis replaced himself before Holly blocking her view of anyone else. He only wanted her to listen, and look at him.

He raised a bit and leaned in closer stopping and inch away from her face and turning to her ear. "Miss me," he whispered lowly so that not to be overheard again. "Promise?" he said aloud.

Holly turned away.

"Five minutes" Foaly said. Artemis stood. Immediately two of the tech boys moved into the next car remembering Artemis' need of help. "I told you we all heard you," Mulch said.

Holly pulled Artemis back to her. "I promise." Artemis grinned which brought Holly to tears. She wasn't going to force anything for him. _He's _the one who made her get like this. She bit her lower lip and brought herself to look at him. She held his glance for half a second before breaking into a slight sob. She recovered immediately; embarrassed. This isn't to say the tears stopped flowing. How can you stop crying when the only one who can console you, is the one that made you cry in the first place?

Holly hugged him close, then pulled away, embarrassed as to what the other passengers would think. All Artemis could do was wipe the tears that he caused with the back of his hand looking at Foaly rather than her.

"Artemis?" Foaly called.

Artemis tapped a finger to his cheek hoping for a peck like once before. "One more time," He grinned, abnormally relaxed.

She shook her head and pushed the finger away. "No".

He smiled softly even though it had hurt, "That's okay, I understand." He moved closer to her, placing his wrists on both her shoulders in mid-hug. Holly placed a finger and thumb to his chin only to pull his lips a centimeter from her own. He exhaled slightly and Holly breathed his cool breath. He moved his hand to caress her, but stopped himself. "I'm sorry", he offered, frowning for the first time. "No," she repeated desperately, still a centimeter from his face.

"Artemis!" Foaly said worried.

He stayed motionless for a heartbeat and began to pull away from her hold, never breaking eye contact.

She grabbed him immediately, pulling him closer than last time, unsure what to do to show him how much he meant to her. She kissed him with a gentle, lingering brush of her lips. With hesitation on both parts as they touched. Both of them trying to memorize the feeling before their lips parted. He placed a hand on her cheek and pulled away, stroking her drying face. Normally, she wouldn't have liked that. Normally…

She didn't like that he felt sorry for her. She didn't like him seeing her so...vulnerable. She didn't like him having the satisfaction of knowing he had caused her to cry in the first place. She was tougher, no, stronger than that.

He drew close again, unsure of what exactly he wanted to do. How could he show her how much she meant to him? He thought of Minerva for a moment. He had realized much earlier that love built on beauty, soon as beauty, dies. She had only wanted his knowledge of fairies. In which he would have willingly given up, had it not been for Holly. He would never have put her or his other friends in such a danger. God knows what she would have done with the knowledge. She seemed quite eager to get that Noble Peace Prize, and he was more than certain that the safety of his friends were of no concern to her.

He smiled to himself. Women...the biggest downfall of the world's greatest men. Holly didn't seem to fit that. Holly was, more. Not only had she helped him become what he now was. But she had given moral, she'd given him his family, she'd given him a companion. Aside from Butler, Holly was his greatest friend. And he'd give anything for them.

He stared at her for a moment, knowing it would be he last time he would ever get the chance to do so. He held Holly's face in his hands for a moment. Studying it, so as to never forget. The shape of her cherubic lips, where her long eyelashes ended, the exact color of her eyes, which had been a mixture of blue and hazel, because she had his and her eye colors combined (she hated contacts, and walking around with a two different eye colors wasn't in the least bit attractive underground).

"Stop staring at me, you're making me sick," she said trying to smile. He smirked and pressed himself closer, so much so she could feel the small amount of heat that his skin was sharing with her own. He originally had wanted to whisper something. Something so memorable, that she would never forget. So that she'd have to keep her promise. But he couldn't do that. Who was he to cause her that pain? Had he no idea how his words would haunt her after he died? No, he couldn't force her to remember him, he couldn't force her to trust or love him either.

He paused at her ears, then retraced his steps. Brushing his lips slightly along her cheekbones, finding himself again at her mouth.

Holly was still deep in thought when she awoke to find Artemis offering her his lips again. At least, that's what she thought he was doing. She leaned in slightly, barely touching him, and parted her lips for the last time he would ever feel. She prepared for something much more passionate. This was her only chance to prove how much she felt for him. To show that forgetting him, would be much more difficult than remembering. To prove that she needn't have made her promise in the first place, for loosing him would be a pain she'd never forget.

He held her slightly and timidly, embarrassed to be touching her without her permission. But before Holly could even explain herself through her kiss, he pulled away. Turning her face gently with his hand, a placing a tender kiss on her cheek. He broke away and walked into the next car, without looking back.


	4. Paper Can't Wrap Fire

Artemis found himself in car very similar to the one he just left. Same seats, same atmosphere- only difference was the noise level. A piercing silence with a drone humming noise coming from the engines. The quiet of the room was loud enough to cause his ears to burn gently from inside him, and his stomach to slowly twist in its disapproval.

Two familiar strangers looked kindly at him. Both male, possibly cross-breeds, to the best Artemis' knowledge, between a pixie and an elf most possibly. He glared at them for several moments- their half-elven features bringing him to the feet of his _own_ weakness. Reminding him that he was in the presence of new elves, more or less like _his_ elf. The one he had just recently abandoned. He stared on at their pointed ears and half-lit smiles. Smiles not of happiness...but of sorrow. Sorrow for what they were leaving behind. He reflected with a smile of the same, proving they were all in deep loss. But reminding that the loss would not go unforgotten.

"Gentlemen," he spoke with a shattered voice. He was tender with them. He had never spoken to someone tenderly. He always spoke loudly and confidently- to show he was in charge. With exceptions, of course. "I do not ask you to forgive me," for he had figured they blamed him, "but I do ask you to understand. You all have family. Well, I have family in the other car. And I would be more than willing to die for any of your loved ones. The only question is- would you die for mine?"

**Authors Note! This Chp. Under EXTREME construction. And I promise I won't hold it off any longer either!! Don't forget to comment!! If I don't enough, I'll cry for several days before writing again. Really. To those who DO leave me lovely messages... I love you so sniff much. SO much that I hope to include all your ideas in, hopefully, this chapter. Story will last to at least Chp. 9- cause I like that number. Below is an events list of whats happening for those of you who are confused**.

-A transportation device (picture a train) is trying to escape to the surface due to a leaking radiation issue underground.

-In order to reach the surface the two cars must "jump" to reach the cable line which consequently will bring them to safety.

-We're all more than familiar with gravity, so if an object is too heavy, it will be forced down more quickly. Hence, the two attached cars are too heavy to make the jump which will result in every ones death- unless, someone detaches the dead-weight of the other freight car. This must be done internally so the car will be left behind, along with the people in it.

Holly leaned against the glass window, pressing her cheek against a quick, crude carving of a romance forgotten, simply because it was not of her own. She peered in, past the _Lee & Fidelio _graffiti- longing for a sound, as did the other passengers of her car.

Somewhat, waiting for the sound that would finally put them at rest. Waiting for the sound of release. Its hard feeling to explain really. It was like... seeing someone in need on the streets- and quickening your pace past them, only to make oneself evade the situation. The quicker the problem the leaves, the easier it is to forget. Holly grunted. Stupid Boy. She didn't _want _to forget... She banged on the door. "Artemis!" she yelled banging furiously once more, "Artemis! Please! Don't do this!"."Don't!" she mumbled along with other mutterings of protest.

She scrambled over to Butler. "Butler!" she shook him out of a senseless daze. He looked up with tear-stroked eyes. "Holly, forgive me, it's my fault... but- I'm under his orders. I am to keep my post" he said almost abandoning his mono-tone and self-restraining nature. Almost.

"You are under his _parents _orders to keep in mind his best interest...this is most certainly not in his best interest!"

"I am _his_ manservant!" he said more angry than he intended.

She resisted the urge to beat him within an inch of his life, or at least hit him hard enough to ease him out of his ridiculous banter.

"Go on. Continue your incessant banging," Butler said lowering his voice so that the others would not hear his sorrow. "Like hearing it will stop him."

She stumbled back to her graffiti infested door- and continued her incessant banging.

Artemis returned to his post. As did the two other inhabitants of the freight. He sighed lowly, as not to alarm the two men. He didn't want them thinking he was having second thoughts. No... he wasn't doubtful…

He was wearing his skin like it was too tight. He was second guessing himself alright. But then again, who wouldn't?

The others secured themselves. One was stationed at the back of the car, where the second emergency brake was positioned. On a secronized count, they would simultaneously pull the cable, and release the car. The two _must_ be pulled in unison, otherwise the effort would be fruitless. The other man would disentangle the platform that binded the two cars together.

Artemis began his count, warning the other men. "On a count of ten!" he spoke with authority.

"Ten."

Artemis furrowed his brows and walked over to his station.

"Nine."

When he reached it he examined it carefully.

"Eight."

It was a rope-like handle suspended from the cerulean blue roof of the car. Red was the handle; with a comfort grip. And alongside it- a warning.

"Seven."

He figured he'd read the statement. He shook his head slightly...the things you choose to do moments before impending death.

"Six."

**This brake is for emergency use only. Anyone pulling the emergency brake unnecessarily or without good reason is breaching By-law R-036****  
****and is subject to a fine of up to 500 plus fees.**

"Five."

"Mmm..." he mumbled at a loss for words.

"Four."

His thoughts strayed elsewhere.

"Three."

His family.

"Two."

His friends.

"One."

And Holly...

He reached for the handle...and pulled.


	5. Recollection

Nothing Happened.

Artemis felt the car below him jerk. Then slowly, shift backwards. Finally, coming to an altogether halt. At first the train ahead of them stopped momentarily as well. At this he cursed. Had he brought them to share the same fate as himself? He pounded at the window, as if his violent thuds would somehow push the car to move.

He then saw Holly stumble back to the window and without looking up, she began to spasmodically bang at the glass of the door. He peered from his window and into hers. Hoping to catch a glimpse of her face. Holly whirled around and began pointing accusingly at Butler her petite, but muscular body violently shaking to match the threats she threw at his bodyguard. He knocked at through his door, loud enough for Holly to spin back around.

She peered through the darkness and met his eyes. She didn't say anything. But the anger she was fixed on releasing, but a moment ago, had only brightened to its extreme- then died down. Now they were glassy, and mournful. He touched his lips and pressed it against the window. Holly stared at his fingers against the glass for a moment, looking at the proffered kiss...then rolled her eyes and smiled. She pressed her thin fingers against her lips and pushed them hard on her glass. She was thrown forward, as the train began to move, and Artemis was thrusted back in accordance to his car's movements.

The air became thick and his breathing was labored. Already the radiation poisoning was setting in, and only quickened as he neared the poisonous air. The closer he was, the quicker his symptoms would worsen.

He felt his skin reddening and he struggled to his feet. "Where are you?!" he yelled in blinding darkness. The coughs came, and were almost reassuring. One sounded as though it came from the lower right hand corner, by the second handle, the other was far more distant.

He noticed a "hang" of the air above him, weighing him down enormously and pressuring his chest. He took a seat by him and let his head hang heavy.

He was not tired, nor did he will to sleep. But sleep overcame him. Forcing him to the ground. He maintained a good coughing fit for a minute or so, before he finally became weary. Soon, sleep was all he willed for. No longer fighting the urge... he shut his eyes.

Excerpt from the **Herald Times of Haven City**

8/20/09

_ A terrible accident occurred a few days ago on the Old Colony Railroad in one of the un-used locomotive alleys in a desperate attempt of escape, by which two passengers were _**_instantly killed_**_ and the engineer and seventeen or more passengers were injured, some fatally. The train was the Vineyard express, due to the surface entrance of 45-EGH at 1:10 P. M._

_The train was a _**_MASTER VINEYARD_**_, in which consisted of two parlor cars. _

_This first car rode upon the engine and was so smashed and broken by the shock that the _**_scalding steam_**_ from the locomotive found an easy entrance. Many of the passengers were held down by the seats and others by the wreckage, and were _**_unable to escape._**_  
__The engine set fire to the train. The passengers were for the most part injured by escaping steam, many being _**_frightfully scalded_**_. The Haven City Fire Department was called to the scene as quickly as possible and shortly afterward the _**_fire was extinguished_**_. The dead and injured were then taken out, the latter being taken into private houses and to the Lady of Chalice's Hospital.__  
__Some of the passengers who had the presence of mind to act broke the windows and _**_escaped with slight wounds_**_. Where the engine and the car came into collision; several women and children _**_steamed to death_**_, while some were _**_badly mangled_**_. More than one being officers of the police force. _

_The Second Car, however, was not as lucky._

_It is suggested that heroic efforts were made on the second car's part, but it has not yet been clarified, as to their have been no testimonies yet. _**_Officer's investigating the accident will NOT ask for the accounts of passengers that seem in any way mentally affected by the incident. _**

_However, witnesses of the Haven to Surface, Master Vinyard Train Wreck say that while the train's second car crashed through the escaping radiation and _**_plummeted into the rail's cross-way_**_, a female passenger of the first car managed to escape the first car and _**_search among the wreckage_**_. This is where the woman lays now. Searching about the wreckage for something possibly misplaced. In the state she seems to be in...no questions or account references will be asked._

_When more information about the second car becomes available, it will be posted immediately._

News Update

Excerpt from **The Herald Times of Haven City**

8/21/09

All the surgeons in Lady of Chalices, were summoned to the spot and the lawns on each side of the railroad were covered with the passengers of Freight Car 2. Heroic efforts were indeed made by the passengers of this car, in attempt to lessen the weight needed in attempt to reach the terminal.

A reporter who was on the first car was interviewed and said the following:

"The engine of the car behind us jumped the track on the west side, plunging into the support rail directly behind us. Almost immediately I noticed some sort of- of- gas...seep out of the car, and new gas enter it. I couldn't notice much after because that's when my car starting having problems as well. I was really nervous- you know?"(Morion O. Quartz MOQ)

"I didn't wanna share the same fate as the guys behind me. I was in a passengers coach which collided with the gate entrance, but we made it out all right. Some hurt, like...one dead, but that was cause the stupid guy couldn't get his friggin' seat belt off. Fat ass."-MOQ

"No- two dead. That what I'm seein' with my eyes of course. Some inbreeds decided they'd jus- you know, die by _their _standards. Killed themselves a ways back. One was scalded by the escaping steam. Kid, I think. Shame. And then there was those who were man enough women included to break the windows and jump outta a movin' train. Genius right? Good thing I was smart enough stay put. Never found what happened to them. Don't care really. " (-MOQ)

"Do you know how many were in the car behind you, by any chance?" (-Reporter Agate J. Onyx)

-noted pause- "...Well...no. No, not personally. I did see a group of men leave my car and enter that one. But..._their_ fault, man. Not mine. I mean- I would've upped and left just as quick as them if I knew they were tryin' to save everyone...I just didn't know what was going on. Probably better of that way, huh?"(-M.O.Q.)

The car was completely destroyed in the wreck.

There were no survivors.


	6. Tenderness

Artemis Fowl is in intense agony. He is dying.

I died. About five minutes ago... while I was crushed under one of the engines. For chrissakes, thank _God._ It was the most painful feeling I think I've ever felt. I don't believe in sugar-coating things...

I remember pulling that release cord. I remember the gas knocking me out for awhile. I remember waking up to the screeches of the cart. I remember being forced into the railing. I remember the wall- once a good twenty feet from me- being inches from my face...and getting closer. I remember the room getting tight around me, and the crushed seats forcing themselves into my legs, causing my knees to buckle. Then I remember the pain of waking up to the engine sprawled a meer five feet from me- emitting steam that caused me to sweat something foul. God I must look _horrid_.

I absentmindedly lifted my hand to my hair in attempt to gussy up, almost forgetting my situation. Almost. I was rudely awakened by a paralyzing heat-like sensation that blossomed from my torso and worked its way up me. This of course...was five minutes ago.

I sighed. It was the second time I had to wake up to this crap-hole. Dead or alive, I did _not _want to be here. Filthy as hell...with its smell of burnt meat...and its littered corpses...me being one of them. I forgot to mention this. I'm staring at- me. Well, rather, what's left of me. Which is punishment I guess... I _have _been a rather bad boy, haven't I? Still, financial fraud, petty larceny, and abduction hardly seem to justify an eternity of staring at your own mangled and horribly deformed corpse.

'IT SEEMS KIND OF SICK ACTUALLY' I think very loudly and very slowly for the idiot who is responsible for this joke.

After a moment of receiving no response, I sit back and pout a bit. I hate being ignored. I turn back to my lifeless body, soaked with fever; drained. To be completely honest, it doesn't _feel_ as repulsive as it _looks._ What I mean to say is, even though it's missing a leg, and it's hair is all disheveled, and it was at some point impaled by stray crash metal...it was still _me._ Its eyes are still open. Still the same blue- black as the ones in my socket now. I think...

I spare a moment to check myself, and what exactly has become of me. To no avail, I look down and I'm not missing one, but two legs...and a torso...and anything else, for that matter. I hear foot falls above me and see a small figure squeeze itself through the collapsed roofing.

_Ugh-Don't let it be her!! _I scramble to my body and try desperately to fix it up. I'm not going to let her see me like- this! I mean I like it, in a sick kind of way, but I don't think Holly will appreciate an impaled, legless 'me' as reward for all her searching efforts.

I lick the air where my hands should be and place them on the rat's nest of a head I have going on here. Of course, nothing happened. Nothing happening seems to be happening more frequently then I'd like.

xxxxxx

Holly lowered herself into the wreckage ever careful of her footing- and who or what she might disturb.

She absentmindedly ran her hands upon her waist- lingering on the phantom spot where a gun would be.

Artemis.

She took in the damage in through her nose at first- the smell of burning flesh. Then the lips- tasting the ash that gripped and coated the inside of her lungs. What took the longest to register was sight. She blinked furiously to remove the scene from her eyes. The same tactic she used when her eyes rested upon her lifeless corpse of her mother courtesy of human fault.

+ **Author's Note: **Down boy- you'll find more about _this_ later :p +

Artemis.

She tore through the damage to find exactly what she was looking for. She lowered herself (dropped more accurately) to her knees and studied what one was a human being. Holly moved the hair from his eyes- trying not to look at his lower torso- which she noticed was short a few limbs.

_Stupid boy. _Holly whispered, smiling and forgetting that the Irishman was indeed dead- forgetting he had died at all.

_When are you going to learn, Mudboy? _Snapped the fairy. _Your little schemes have a tendency to get people hurt!_

She awoke to a rude reality- where there was no boy to argue with. Where there was no Artemis. His scheme certainly _did_ hurt someone. Someone he had cared about. She lost her balance and stumbled awkwardly, crawling to Artemis' side. Holly stilled when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

xxxxxx

I backed away from myself letting her steal my position. I have to admit- I'm embarrassed. Mother would never-

Mother.

I focus my attention on Holly. I feel a surge of jealousy in the pit of my stomach. Seeing her hold another man. But- it wasn't technically another man. It just wasn't me. She should be holding _me. _I don't know what in hell's name came over me- but this love session between her and that _thing_ needed to end. Now. I work my way over to her and outstretch what should be an arm, and push her away from it. She stumbled, slightly loosing her balance. Which is _totally_ inappropriate considering I just flung myself at her. I'm weak but- I'm not that weak.

Holly re-adjusts herself and looks directly into my eyes. Which scared me stiff, when you think about it. I froze. Then relaxed and realized she was _looking_- but she wasn't truly _seeing_. If that makes sense. She re-busied herself with the corpse of m- well, with that _thing._

"You shouldn't push me you know," Holly said hiding an amused smirk.

"Oh gee. Well, I guess you caught me, haven't you?" I answer never abandoning my sarcasm.

She flicked at its chin.

"I'd really appreciate you asking my permission before you touched me," I said with disgust.

"Jealous?"

"Extremely."

"You know- as if our relationship wasn't hard enough to deal with before? Jesus H. We could hardly be together as man and elf, and where the hell are we at now? Don't talk to me. You're jealous because you know that I can get further with this corpse than I can with you. Whatever the hell you are now…" Holly said never looking up.

"Well I never. Let me just try to erase dying for you." I said smiling at the thought.

"Christ- even when I _can't_ see you I can hear you smiling."

"…So that's why your not looking at me? You can't see me."

Holly looked in Artemis' eyes again. "I guess… I mean. Faintly… I can- I can feel you…"

"You're looking directly in my eyes, though!"

"Look. Even if I _could_ see you- I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to. If that makes you feel any better…"

Artemis sighed and drew his legs close to his chest. There was time something like that would bring him warmth.

Holly concentrated. Very, very hard. Sure enough, a figure- or what seemed like one- was huddled in itself in the corner.

Holly walked over to him and bent down. He was a wash-down of the all of the colors he used to be. His skin- once flawless porcelain was practically transparent. His hair was browner than it was black. His dark-blue polo shirt was powdery. And most noticeable was his eyes- a blue-black had turned the lightest blue she had ever seen. Regardless of the changes it was still Artemis. Such a pretty boy he was before. But now- now he was beautiful.

"Stop staring." He said curtly. "I thought you said you couldn't see me."

She touched his head. It was frigid enough for her to pull back. Artemis looked up. "What are you doing? Didn't I say you couldn't touch me without per-" Holly curled up next to Artemis. He smiled, pulling himself closer.

"Holly," Artemis said tenderly, "What am I going to do?"

His tone broke her heart. He was scared and vulnerable- and made absolutely no effort to hide it.

"I don't know, Artemis," she said glancing quickly at the body that once belonged to the boy next to her, "I just, don't know."


	7. Honestly, You'll Be Here For Awhile

**Chapter 13- Vanishing Point**

_Haven Square 7:56pm_

"What do you mean?" Holly asked. "You don't… see him?"

"Erm- I'm looking where you're pointing, Holly" Foaly said sucking his teeth in a mixture of disbelief and worry, "but I don't see a damn thing. The thought of him laying around after death gives me the feeling the boy's a little bit of a sap. Excuse me, I mean _hopeless romantic_".

"Whatever. You're not looking hard enough, obviously!"

"Hol- sweetie, I know this hard for you," Foaly continued, "I loved the kid, too."

"No! You're freaking looking _right at _him!"

"Okay. Yes. I see him."

"Ugh! God. Don't use that tone with me! You can't see him, can you?"

Foaly didn't even look up, "Hell no! I can't!"

Artemis shoved his being through a disbelieving Foaly and fluttered, if you will, in front of Holly.

Foaly shivered, "the least they could do was heat my office. All the time and effort I put into making top-notch force equipment and they can't even…" he continued but it was at this exact point Holly decided to stop listening.

"Why is it I'm that only one that can see you?" Holly said slightly disturbed seeing she was having a full conversation with something that was only visible to her.

Artemis was busy smothering flies. He'd catch a fly and watch it buzz around in his hands, bumping into the invisible walls that were his palms; releasing it at the last moment. "Maybe it's because you have feelings for me," he said catching a fly in his mouth.

"Foaly has feelings for you."

Artemis puckered then spit out the helpless insect.

"What are you doing?" Holly asked disgusted yet amused.

"They're the only things I have any control of anymore," Artemis said sadly.

"Oh," and Artemis continued, "don't think I didn't get your Foaly's-latest-gay-obsession-is-me joke. Beg my pardon, did I say gay? I mean _homosexual_."

Holly laughed.

"Holly," Foaly said looking up from his work, "What are you laughing at?"

"Artemis, he-" Holly caught herself. "I don't suppose you would be able to forget that happened by chance, would you?"

"Should I be concerned?"

Holly sighed, "You most certainly should be."

**Chapter 14- HeartSick**

Holly led Artemis into her apartment. Or rather, Artemis followed her there. She had politely suggested earlier that he sleep with the meth-addicts that peacefully subsided in her alley and occasionally back yard….but he insisted.

"They're friendly long as you don't piss them off, you know."

"No, no. I insist."

Artemis lingered behind Holly and watched her collapse onto her futon. He swung at the ferns that dangled just elegantly enough to anger him, out of his way.

"This is- nice" He said finally.

Holly propped herself up on an elbow and cocked her brow.

"No. I lied. It's crap." Artemis said truthfully.

"Tell me about it," Holly said satisfied, "I'm going to get enough money to get out of here though."

Artemis stared. He felt bad for her. Yet- he didn't pity her. She was too proud to rely on anyone for anything. Unlike him, of course.

"Now, you could always marry someone financially well-off…" he started smugly

"Mmm… getting cocky, huh? Get used to this shithole, Artemis. Cause you, my friend, are sleeping on the floor."

"Yes. I figured."

"I'll be back," Holly said in a parent-to-child manner, "so make yourself a little nest to curl up and die in. Do _not_ touch my stuff."

Artemis waved her away and she left shortly afterward.

He casually walked over to the drawer in the far-left corner of the four-room apartment. Each room representing one of the four Chinese forces; air, water, fire, and earth. For such a cramped apartment, she had done a lovely job with the interior decorating. It was still a shithole, though.

He opened the drawer and started his search. He wasn't looking for anything in particular. Just curious is all. It just so happens, it is when Artemis is curious, he finds things he probably wish he hadn't. Fairy technology that led to the C-Cube, for good example.

"Let's see what I can exploit Holly with today…" Artemis said harmlessly, picking up a letter that would do just so.

Artemis found the letter already opened and underlined. Meaning whatever this letter contained had caused its reader some serious thought.

It was dated the Tuesday before today.

_Ms. Holly J. Short  
Law Enforcement Federal Bureau of Investigation  
Illegal Operations Unit_

_Dear Ms. Short: _

_This letter will serve as a written warning concerning the performance deficiencies which have been the subject of our ongoing review. _

_As I mentioned in out meeting yesterday, your overall work performance is above satisfactory. However, in two key areas I have noticed problems which must be immediately corrected. The first is the increasing amount of time and frequency of personal phone calls. You have been observed receiving as many as nine (9) phone calls on a restricted line in a single day. _

_I have noticed personally that your means of contact is a police force-issued communicator. What is more disturbing is that the calls that have been placed are generally directed to the human species above-ground. _

_Moreover, during the last week at least three (3) lasted over 30 minutes. An occasional call of an emergency or critical nature is understandable. The number and frequency of your calls is totally unacceptable, and must be stopped. You have not offered any explanation of these phone calls, so my assessment is based on objective observation. _

_My second issue as I am sure you have already guesses is the one being contacted during these calls. Further investigation speaks of a Mr. Artemis Fowl II. I will be frank with you Miss. Short, I do not know the depths of this relationship- nor do I wish to, but if my assumptions are anything like a reality you face, this contact must be terminated immediately. If I suspect you are involved with a human above-ground, friendship or otherwise, you will deported immediately. This is a serious offense to your species and will be dealt with harshly. This is a warning, Miss. I hope you take advantage of this opportunity. _

_Sincerely,_

_Monty Uconn of Labor Relations_

"Oh, Christ. What have I done?"

Holly returned home from whatever she was taking care of and strolled over to her answering machine. The machine spit out a crude "You have seven new messages" and Holly readied her finger on the ERASE button.

"Ey there! Et's me! Mulch!-" …delete

"Ay! Why ain't you answooring yur phone!?"…delete

"whispers"…delete

"Hey Holly, its Doohdah. About Mulch… I think he's had too much to drink and-"…delete

"Hey, it's Chix. Heard Artemis' disappearance had got you down. Don't worry, baby" she heard him smirk, "I can make it better…" –delete

"Hol- It's Foaly. Come' on! I know what'll make you feel better! A nice fat bag of carrots. Yupp. I bet"…delete

"Hey, Holly. It's Trouble. …sighs I'm sorry you're having a bit of a rough time. Shame about Artemis. You'll find another human to harass I'm sure. You know you'll always have me. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get a drink later so we can both forget Artemis. What do you say?"

Artemis practically flew to the phone and reminded her finger that it was _supposed_ to be deleting the _crap_.

"…so we can both forget Artemis?" Artemis said smirking, though he had been genuinely hurt for the second time this evening, "You're _supposed _to be deleting the crap."

"And you're _supposed_ to stay out of _my_ crap. Why is my drawer open?"

Artemis hung his head in defeat and passed over the letter.

"You- read this? Artemis! I'm going to stab you! This..." she said looking for the words, "This is none of your concern!" slamming the letter back into the drawer.

"I'd say it was- considering it involves me."

"Shut your head. Crawl into your nest and sleep, because I don't even want to see your face."

Artemis cocked his head and grinned charmingly, "You know, firstly- that's no way to treat a guest. Secondly, It's not a big deal considering I'm no longer alive. Hence, no longer a problem."

"Feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Yes actually. My life is crap. I'm dead to everyone I love and my money is-"

Holly glared angrily.

"And- I'm dead to everyone I love." He crawled into his make-shift bed while Holly had lain in her futon across the room."

"I mean…" Artemis called into the darkness

Holly shushed him

"I can never touch…I can never _be with_ the woman I love." He whispered lowly to himself

"Holly?" he said more loudly.

"Mmmhmm…"

"Where'd you go today?"

"You'll see."

He mumbled something, but she couldn't quite make it out. Something about never touching…

"Artemis?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna fix this." She said with meaning. "I swear."


	8. Complicated Thoughts

Artemis circled around the futon where Holly lay, peacefully sleeping. Pacing used to help him clear his head while he was alive, why shouldn't it work the same now that he dead?

Whoever said living was the hardest part of life itself, was a _real _ass-bag, Artemis thought.

Artemis sighed and shook his head.

Let's begin with the most plausible explanations, he continued, lecturing himself. Let's say that love is simply a bonding of different chemicals throughout the human system to create what is known as a "state of love," in which in the brain is overwhelmed by a barrage of chemicals designed to create passion, monogamy, mental clarity related to the bonded partner and increased sex drive. It is also proven to cause mood instability. The steroid hormone Dehydroepiandrosterone plays possibly the largest role in creating not only the state of love, but also the potential for love as displayed by humans. While the effects of DHEA are minimal in effect from the viewpoint psychological and neurological bonding the role that it plays in making the feeling possible is… undeniable. His voice faltered and died.

…Oh God, I thought feeling rather sick, I only ramble when I'm nervous…

Artemis spared a quick glance at Holly who had been mumbling in her sleep throughout his entire lecture. He sneered at her and continued to pace.

"…What's this nonsense about DHEA you keep muttering about?" Holly asked, sleep drowning her words.

"Nothing. Go back to bed."

"Mm- No. I think its something…considering you only ramble when you're nervous."

He snorted. "You don't know me"

"I know you well enough to know you don't follow instructions very well."

"You're one to talk"

Holly rolled onto her other side for comfort. "Bite me."

"Get a man."

Holly miraculously raised enough energy to raise her right hand and complete a sincere and silencing gesture to the witty boy.

"Classy. Very lady-like. Guess we know the extent of your vocabulary," He said smirking, knowing quite well that he had gotten under her skin.

"Well, mud-man," Holly said matter-of-factly, "_I'd_ say you irking me to the point of my last nerve is your way of trying to get my attention. But like you said, _I don't know you_."

Artemis was enjoying the challenge. "You know…" he started grinning widely

She could tell he wanted argument- and she wasn't going to be the one to give it to him.

"Save it- you're going to need that energy for when we tell your dearly beloved parents the _unfortunate _news of what's become of their charming first-born son."

Artemis couldn't, for the life of him, imagine that this confrontation was going to turn out well.

And for once, in all of his life, he predicted the outcome nearly perfectly.

xxxxxxxxx

"I- I don't believe you," Angeline said firmly. Her husband stood by her side, his face twisted with grief.

Holly thought carefully on her words, which was difficult seeing as how Artemis was whining and protesting about how she wasn't conveying the point he wanted to bring across.

Artemis shook his head. "My poor mum," he said with disapproval, "having to listen to your _indifference_ over my passing is nauseating for both her and me. Keep this up and you'll scare her into Congestive Heart Failure."

Holly bit her lip, "I'm _terribly_ sorry about your son, Mrs. Fowl. He was a very- _special_ child, I'm sure."

"Genius, actually."

Artemis smirked.

"What did you say your name was again?"

Holly cleared her throat and hoped that _Holly_ was human enough for Angeline's likings. She never much paid attention in her _Traditional Human Terms of Endearment/ Sociological Behavior_ classes. Who could blame her?

"Holly…" she said hoarsely.

"Please, come in," Angeline moved her and her husband aside, allowing Holly entrance to the enormous structure.

_A castle rich in history, it was built around the XI century for defense; subsequently, it was expanded up to the XVIII century.  
It still represents one of the Monferrato's most admired buildings for its architecture and its well-kept splendor, _Holly thought; only repeating the same lines Artemis used to brag about the enormous property.__

The gorgeous halls adorned with frescos, the historical courtyards and gardens well-kept, and of course, the famous hall of Fowls that beckoned one's entrance. But she was rambling…

The fire in the manor did little to warm the mansion. It was the first thing she noticed, for the smoke that hung heavy in the air caused her heart to climb- it gave the same scent as the burning wreck she escaped, but two days ago.

"Please, sit." The first of the very few words spoken by Artemis Senior that evening.

Holly glanced at the chair. Well- _chair_ wasn't the word for it…

Artemis followed her gaze. "Admiring my stuff? Mmm…" he said in mock ponder, "Taking advantage of my condition, are we? Maybe if you charm my parents enough into thinking we were close, they might just give it to you."

"Beautiful sofa," Holly said to his parents.

Angeline nodded and smiled.

Artemis did not appreciate being ignored and realizing the situation, he became rather nervous, rather quickly. Of course, he didn't show this…

"That 'sofa' is a classic _**Victorian sofa**_ and has a 'finger-carved' walnut frame with graceful curves on all sides, you jerk" Artemis said scornfully "and you just lost your privilege to sit in it" he pointing to the chair.

"You're getting nervous again," she whispered. Holly gathered her belongings and took a seat exactly where he was pointing.

"I'm sorry," Angeline spoke quietly, "but you said he was simply missing, right?"

Holly shook her head and took a moment to study Angeline. She sat, spoke, and sounded like a lady, the exact opposite of Holly- who wasn't graceful by any means necessary.

"Well," said her husband sparing a moment to look at his wife, "this wouldn't be the first time."

"He's gone missing before, you see." Angeline explained, "For three years we were without him."

"I know. I swear not once on God's green earth does that child-," Holly stopped herself forgetting that the Fowls still believed their child was lost.

"You do?" Angeline said, "May I ask as to how you've come to hear of this?"

Holly's eyes widened, her frame dripping with suspicion.

"Agh!" said Artemis taking a seat next to Holly, "it's pathetic how you can't lie to save your life…"

Artemis shot her a transparent smirk. "Well, go on. Tell them you work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation and was hired over my absence to handle the case."

"When a boy goes missing in Dublin, Mrs. Fowl," Holly said with more courage than she actually possessed, "_Everyone_ hears of it."

Holly scratched her temporary leg extensions surreptitiously.

"Sorry again," Angeline said, "but how did you say you knew Arty?"

Artemis suppressed a laugh. "Go on… tell her how fond you are of me. Do be a sport with me mum and make her day." He finished; rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"I had the misfortune of accidently bumping into your son while strolling around Maynooth. I was quickly introduced to his manservant short after," Holly said, alarmed that the lies were flowing all too smoothly now that Artemis had interfered. Holly bit the inside of her cheek as punishment. The influence that boy was having on her was annoyingly strong. She'd have to prove to him later how in control of her emotions she was.

Angeline smiled genuinely. "I really am sorry…"

Holly noticed how often Angeline apologized. "No, no. We were very good friends, Angeline. I assure you."

The room stilled at this. Artemis shifted uncomfortably next to Holly. "That's _not_ what I _meant, _Holly," he said through gritted teeth hiding his severely flushed cheeks.

"Oh?" said Angeline turning to her husband, who interesting enough had bright colored cheeks as well. Holly could see where Artemis had inherited his state of mind.

Holly laughed slightly awkwardly, "Noo! Not like- not like that. Oh dear. Let me explain…"

Angeline giggled with such elegance, it sounded much more bell-like than girlish. "No need," she said not wanting to embarrass the beautiful stranger any further, "If you say you are a friend of Artemis', I know better than not to believe you. In any instance, you are a friend of mine as well."

Holly couldn't help but smile at her generosity. She was done making an ass out of herself for one night. "Your son is so much like your husband- in more ways than one." Artemis senior and Artemis junior looked up in unison, both with cheeks still slightly burning.

Angeline stared lovingly at her husband, "I like you, Holly. I really do."

"If you need anything," Holly said trying to steer the topic in a different direction…

"Actually, could you tell Ms. Paradizo? I'm assuming you know her. I just can't bring myself to do it. Break her heart, it will." Angeline looked away.

"She's _really_ not going to like it at all, either." Angeline said without the least bit of sympathy on Minerva's part.

Holly sucked her lip, "Gotta be honest with you, Angeline. Not too fond of that one…"

Angeline laughed quietly trying not to look satisfied with her answer.

"I didn't know Mother didn't like Minerva…" Artemis shook his head, "You females are ridiculously jealous things." He tried, however not to display the fact that he was quite sick of the girl as well. As cute as she was-

Artemis lifted himself from the chair, his sudden moments blowing the raging fire out as easily as child making a wish on a candle. Artemis gently hovered close to his mother and placed a palm to her shoulder. She shuddered, unaware of the presence.

"It gets so cold in here it does," Angeline said trying to make light of the freezing air, "Like a ghost it is, always blowing out our fires. …You will tell her won't you, Holly?"

Holly was half way out of the door, a pale boy close behind her. "I will, Angeline. Whether she likes it or not."


	9. The Captive's Story

Artemis took a seat next to Holly, by the largest cherry-blossom willow outside the manor. The most beautiful thing, in his opinion, that made his backyard. Besides the electric security system that secured the premises, of course.

Artemis desperately wanted to reach out and touch his friend, but wasn't exactly sure what the consequences would be, considering his condition. The last time he felt Holly- was on the train. He wasn't sure if the event was an illusion of grandeur or not, but he specifically remembered the last time they had touched, it had been through their lips. He was wondering if Holly had even remembered his kiss. She certainly wasn't acting as if she had.

Well… if there was any better time- it was now.

He concentrated very deeply on the elf before him. She seemed to be deep in thought, still thinking about what his Mother had said earlier probably. He outstretched his fingers and wiggled them slightly, until the empty, void space that were his arms, suddenly and faintly sprouted an illusion of fingertips. He was finding that if he concentrated hard enough, he could make himself faintly, if at all, visible. Whether he was visible to Holly or not was an entirely different story.

He pushed on his thoughts harder and the 'feeling' of a hand, very soon _became_ a hand. He decided he would spend the next few minutes on bringing the rest of himself into view. Since it would be a tad creepy, not to mention awkward, if a floating hand spontaneously decided to grope the poor thing. Not to mention the fact that Holly would have a fit.

When Artemis was more than certain he was fully eye-worthy, he tapped her.

Holly spun abruptly and was shocked to see a faintly visible Artemis. Normally she would just catch a glimpse or so of him, if she saw him at all. Other times it would simply be a voice from usually behind her. "How'd you manage that?" Holly asked

"Can you see me? Fully?"

"…Yeah. I can, actually…"

"Am I still handsome?" he said smugly.

Holly rolled her eyes in disbelief "You never were handsome, sweety." Said with no love whatsoever.

"Ouch," he said sardonically, perfecting a grimace that made him more attractive than he already was, "Minerva seems to think otherwise."

"You're on testy grounds there, Fowl" she hissed, "It just so happens I was just planning on how exactly I'm going to tell your lover of your unfortunate passing."

He glared at his hands and directed his thoughts strongly into them, focusing so that his next move didn't turn out disastrously. All he needed was to aim for her shoulder, phase through, and miraculously end up at her breasts and he would never hear the end of it. Holly would _find_ a way to cause him some discomfort, even though he technically couldn't feel.

He raised his hand and brought it down gingerly onto Holly's shoulder. It solidified and rested on her. It didn't bring him as much comfort as he would have liked, though. He couldn't feel her…

The only way he could tell he was touching her was that his hand didn't complete the full-circle downward.

Holly took this as a friendly gesture instead of the romantic one he had intended.

"Ugh- I'll be okay, though" Holly said completely oblivious, "If worse comes to worse I can incapacitate her and steal a good half-fortune or so…"

"You don't steal," he said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He'd have to try harder…

"In her case- I'd make a freaking excepti-"

"Holly do you feel this?" he said cutting her off.

"Feel what?"

He squeezed his hand tighter.

"Oh. Yes. It's cold," she said pointing to the hand, "get it off me."

Artemis smiled half-heartedly and let his hand drop through her. Which, queer enough, warmed him for a minute.

It took awhile to get his incentive. "Oh! Arty, I didn't mean it like that! Not like its gross or anything, it was just freezing me to death…" she paused a minute, catching on "Unless of course you're making excuses to touch me" she said with a half-lit smile.

"Disgusting." He said like the thought never occurred to him, "Never in my life has anyone mistook me making an innocently friendly gesture for something so scandalously romantic."

Holly's smile disappeared and was replaced with something he couldn't quite tell. With her leg extensions, she was almost the same height as he was, and this wasn't fairing well with him. Considering his hormones were horridly taking advantage of him.

"So-" she began finding her mocking smile again, "You mean to tell me that you decided to materialize yourself for no reason? To tap me to tell me nothing; to ask me if I saw what wasn't there; to touch me with no excuse…" Holly looked him dead in his glassy eyes, "and ask if I could feel you?"

"Drop it would you, Short?" he said still a tad testy that his efforts had produced nothing.

"What's the problem, kiddo?" she pronounced genuinely worried for once, "you seem a bit off. And don't use your death as an excuse. If anything, you're enjoying having the opportunity to piss into my business, without me doing anything about it."

"Language, Holly. My goodness, do we kiss our mothers with this mouth?" he said jokingly, unaware he had hit something tender.

"We would-" she said, "If I had one…"

Growing up in a war had been tough on her. She and her twin brother had slept in fear of its coming. One day Udelphi's Orphanage became her new home. Her childhood seized from her at an early age. _The Yenoslaruf King_, informally known as Idenodine the Great's military conquest of elfin territory had left her memories of her parent's deaths. Left her without family. She watched her father killed for treason (a crime he was innocent of), and her brother for affiliating with a traitor. Her mother died whilst escaping to the surface illegally. Accidently taking refuge in an abandoned surface power-plant. She suffered immensely from the radiation. Idenodine left her with nothing. No one. And one day, she intended to return the favor.

Artemis tapped a foot impatiently waiting for whatever she was thinking about to pass. He was sure whatever it was- he was more important.

"Holly," he whined adorably (well- he thought it was adorable at least), "I'm sure whatever it is- I'm more important."

"Shut up, mud-child. Do not interrupt while I'm planning revenge."

"I hardly think Minerva qualifies as deserving for whatever you're planning. There is absolutely no need whatsoever for you ladies to fight over me."

Holly growled beast-like.

"Whatever. You _do_ realize you have an overdeveloped sense of vengeance, right?" he crossed his arms and sank into a sitting position near the tree.

"Why even assume I was talking about that… dwarf-turd?"

"Nice. Real Nice."

Holly allowed herself to sink so that she sitting Indian style in front of Artemis. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Artemis reverted his gaze from her arms to the scenery behind her, so that he wouldn't be distracted. There was a matter at hand.

"About Minerva-"

"I'm working on it."

"Pfftt!! It's not this difficult, my dear. Why you're over thinking it is beyond me."

"She has intended to inflict bodily harm before. What makes now so different? Especially when she hears the news? She'll be suspicious. That or she'll be interest in me for other reasons. She _does_ want that Randell Prize pretty badly…"

"Nobel?"

"That's what I said. That animal will stop at nothing."

"Oh, C'mon," he said with no expression "I'll protect you."

"Bull. You can't even protect yourself. Speaking of which, where is Butler?"

"Lady of Chalice's Hospital. I believe while you visit Minerva… I'll, erm- visit Butler."

"Oh boy," Holly said.

"Oh boy, is right." Artemis looked to the sky. They were running out of time.


	10. The Confrontation

"Put it _down, _Butler."

The Sig Sauer remained where it was positioned. At his head. A target that couldn't be missed.

"I'll kill you," Butler said firmly, "don't doubt that."

Artemis laughed. But only a little. "Oh, trust me- I don't."

Butler debated whether or not to shoot the imposter. He had seen the wreckage. There had _been_ no survivors.

Butler placed fifteen rounds into the mechanically locked and recoil operated P226 sem-automatic. The P226 has come to be known as one of the most distinguished combat pistols in existence because of its durability and…reliability, if you will.

"Butler- really…" he said arms raised, "let's not waste our time."

Butler made a sound that was somewhat between a grunt and a growl.

He readied his finger on the trigger.

"Butler!" Artemis said, tone slightly sterner. "Look, if you shoot that thing, you are _not_ going to like the consequences."

"If I shoot this thing," Butler said with equal frankness, "_you_ are not going to like the consequences. You chose the wrong boy to impersonate and the wrong man to fool. Your joke is in bad taste, my friend."

And without another word, Butler fired two shots directly into the chest cavity of the male youth.

There is one thing you as a reader must understand now before this story continues. Butler is not a man of feeling. End of statement. It was on rare occasion that Butler smiled, even rarer when he laughed, but only once did Butler ever shed tear. This account of Butler's crying is dismissed by the few who witnessed it; other witnesses do not come forth.

Butler wiped a stray tear from his eyes and cursed himself immediately. He promised himself such a moment would never come. Just shooting what looked so close to being his charge had left him with emotion that he had been repressing for quite a time now. What happened next left him quite confused. He wasn't sure what scared him more, the possibility that he could have missed, or the fact that the being, once on the floor, stumbled to its feet with a rather exposed chest. He took his half-spilt rib-cage and mended into a perfectly healthy one. No blood or anything.

Who was this child he had killed but a second ago?

The 'Artemis' before him, no doubt had the same bone-structure as the little Arty he knew and loved, but his attributes were slightly different than those of the infamous Fowl. The man before him was a brunette, not that of the jet-black, raven haired child he once knew.

And those eyes…

Fowl had stunning eyes to be sure, but the man before him had eyes that should not be naturally possessed by any living thing. No, not naturally at least. Even people with the **lightest** blue **eyes**, could not compare to this boy; with no melanin on the front of the iris at all, having a dark brown coloration on the back of it, to prevent **light from harming him.**

The stranger with raised arms had eyes of a shade he had heard of once before whilst touring Asia. It was a bluish-cyanish that he could not be mistaken for any other shade of the sort. The lightest shade of blue that one can paint and still be very faintly seen against an all-white background. Alice blue.

"I'm going to forgive you for that, Butler," he said smug, "but expect a bit of a deduction from your paycheck."

Butler stared at him stangely.

"Well do you blame me? For what you get paid, you should not be making such foolish mistakes."Artemis brought himself to stare coolly back him, "I blame your age."

Silence.

"Dom," the stranger spoke slowly and kindly, "Are you going to stare at me all day or what?"

"How did you survive that?" he said shaken I do not miss."

"I am perfectly aware of that."

"Artemis?"

Artemis cocked a brow. "Nothing yet, my friend?"

"It isn't possible."

"Oh, but it is. Holly and I-"

"You're dead."

"Yes. Yes I am."

More silence.

"Holly and I-" Artemis continued.

"No. Its you. But- you're dead."

Artemis sighed.

Butler made his way over to his charge. "Your parents are going to _kill_ me." Butler shook the thought. "_You_," he said firmly, "have quite a bit of explaining to do."

xxxxxx

"Svp, mon ami, entrent" the blonde child greeted overzealously.

Holly turned to Angeline who had insisted coming with her.

"Don't worry, deary," Angeline whispered to Holly.

"Don't expect me to mannerful, Angeline. I have a tendency to misbehave when I'm-"

"Jealous?" the older woman said playfully despite her age.

"…Angry," Holly finished suspiciously. Why did everyone assume she was jealous?

"We'll just be a minute, Minerva" Angeline said with elegance despite her true feelings. Holly made no attempt to hide anything, as she stood on the doorstep with a hand on her weapon and the other hand tucked in uniform's pocket. She sighed deeply.

"We regret to tell you, Ms. Paradizo, that Mrs. Fowl's son has been- temporarily misplaced. Just wanted to keep you aware…"

"Zon't aye noe ou frum sumvere?" Don't I know you from somewhere? Minerva said tugging on the end of her skirt.

"She's a friend," Angeline said demurely.

"Ah-" said Minerva uninterested.

"Well! We'll keep you informed," Holly said slightly frustrated

"Zu zat," she said hand on the door, "Aye zend my sincerest wregods." Do that. I send my sincerest regards, Minerva half-closed the door, "Aye wahs wundehring vhy he vasn't unswering my cuhlls…" I was wondering why he wasn't answering my calls…

"Yes." Said Holly smiling, "that must be it."

Minerva shut the door.

"What do you think, Angeline? Genuine?"

"I think I hate her." Angeline replied.


	11. Special Crimes Unit

**sniffle My reviewers are my life!! Nothing like a beautiful liddle review to give you incentive to write. Special Thanks to JJohnz and Hollyjane for the mad amount of cuteness that went into their opinions. Erm- sorry bout the fluff that goes into this chapter. Teehee- that's a lie. This fluff has been building up ever since I've been wonderin' what it'd be like to 'love' something that wasn't necessarily there. Good Luck, loves-**

Special Crimes Unit Office

Haven City, 2:47pm

Artemis readjusted himself in the chair that was obviously not suited to please a man of his size.

Holly entered smiling.

"You're friend took it well."

A gnome busied with removing the unclassifiable filth in his hair had stopped his important task to hassle Holly.

"Who you talkin' to, pretty lady?"

"Myself. Don't you have work to do?"

He winked suggestively. Holly hissed. The gnome picked up his trash and continued his work elsewhere.

"Did you hiss at that poor man?"

"He was bothering me."

"I see." Artemis said realizing he was pursuiting one of the very few attractive women underground. He picked up a pen and doodled a little ghost on what looked like very important paperwork.

"I have good news for you," Holly said suddenly, waking him

Artemis looked up interested.

"Remember when I offed suddenly in the house?"

Artemis cocked his head to a side

"I went to see Qwan."

"Oh?"

Holly squinted, "You share your father's disgusting state of mind, which I'm assuming isn't news to you."

Artemis laughed and continued with his artwork. He had been in the cubicle awhile now and the office was littered with his creations. It had gone from a stick figure to a sheeted character in less than an hour. He was improving, he thought fondly.

"That _warlock?_"

"That _warlock_, is going to take your sorry-ass and tie it back to that thing you call a body."

Artemis was extremely excited, but he tried to keep a level head. "I'll never be a hundred percent, huh?"

Holly sighed deeply and looked at him."It has to be better than this, Artemis. If it makes you feel better, you'll still be handsome."

Artemis smiled without looking up from his drawing. "Not to feel sorry for myself, but I never was handsome."

Holly snorted. "I don't feel much sorry for you either." She was fumbling with her communicator, presently; setting an alarm to 3:15pm.

Artemis glanced up and watched her while she was distracted. Holly caught his gaze. "I have to convince Qwan that that body of yours is still in good condition."

"My body looks like shit though…"

"Yes it does. But he doesn't know that. Maybe if he sees you, and I start crying, he'll feel sorry for us and do us the favor."

Holly looked at Artemis, who stared at her hands for a good two minutes. Artemis, realizing he had been caught, scowled a bit and returned to his work. Holly threw the phone into her back pocket and took a seat on the desk directly on top of his scribbles.

"There are other ways of getting my attention, Holly" he pouted trying to salvage the paper from underneath her.

"I'm sorry I've been so rough on you, Mud-creature," she looked at him fumbling underneath her, "its tough love."

Artemis didn't stop what he was doing. "Love nonetheless, Short."

Artemis wasn't intentionally ignoring her…

Well, he was. Had he not busied him with something, he'd allow the opportunity to make an idiot out of himself.

Holly rolled her eyes at the notion, but was smiling all at the same time. "Ignoring me, huh? Can we get our hands out from underneath me?"

Artemis blushed and stopped what he was doing immediately.

"Since we're on the topic of Ignorance, Let me ask you…" Artemis began.

"Shoot," Holly said retrieving the amateur creations from under her.

"About our kiss,"

Holly froze.

"How quickly you forget," he said resting chin to elbow on the desk, grinning because he knew he had the upper hand of the argument to follow.

"I didn't forget, Artemis," she said sincerely. He wasn't sure if he was shocked or disappointed. He wanted an argument. He could _win_ arguments. "I just figured you chose not to remember." Holly finished.

Artemis stood so that the swivel chair he had been sitting in flew backwards. "Honestly. Does this have to do with Minerva?"

Holly bit her lip so that the blood almost dripped to her chin. "Slightly."

Artemis grasped her forearm tightly, a coldness creeping up her that made her numb. She didn't complain though. She placed a hand over his.

Artemis noticed the goose-bumps that appeared suddenly on the arm he had been touching. He withdrew the hand thinking of the discomfort he was causing her. She smirked at his thoughtfulness.

She pinched his cheek playfully, "I love you!" she said admiring his kindness. She stopped and thought about what she said. She fixed her tone and tried again. "I love you, Artemis. I really do. And that means something for me because it takes me a very long time to generally like."

"It takes _you_ a long time to generally like? It takes _me_ a long time to generally _be_ liked." He sighed, "I loved you for a very long time, Holly. A _very_ long time…"

"How long exactly?"

Artemis narrowed his eyes at her, "Ughhh, Hollyyyy-" he groaned with red cheeks belonging to over three-quarters of the Irish population.

"Like- After I saved your ass from a horde of trolls by bathing you with mud?"

He sighed deeply "Try before my mind-wipe. Guess you don't know what you have till it's gone…" he shrugged.

"Try having to watch your best-friend die," She said thrilled that the boy shared her feelings, but angry she could never act on those feelings.

"Excuse me, miss," he said, "but I happen to know what that feels like…"

"Does this mean I regain my privilege to touch you?"

"Why?" he asked, biting his lip, "what did you have in mind?"

"Nothing so explicit," she said rolling her eyes.

Artemis stood up from the chair and leaned into Holly who was still seated on the desk of the poor soul who owned it. Artemis kissed her plump cheek quickly, as not to freeze her to death. Tracing her flawless nut-brown skin, and staring into her now blue-brown eyes, once partially belonging to him. He backed away and she closed her eyes. He noticed how long her lashes were then, being lengthy enough to touch her cheek when she shut her eyes. She pursed her lips, child-like and waited for him.

"How old are you?" he whispered leaning in and poking a cheek that drained in color soon after he touched it. He brought his lips to hers and kissed them softly, _feeling_ for the first time…in a very long time. In more ways than one. Artemis tried to keep the kiss innocent, but was finding this harder and harder to do. Artemis placed a hand against her back, which brought an entirely new meaning to sending shivers down the spine.

Holly brought her hands to his face. It hurt. Badly. Being so cold, so quickly was shocking her system like she couldn't believe. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to pull away.

Artemis only realized the effects he was having on her when had looked at her hands amongst the clutter on the desk and had quite a hard time differentiating her hand from the paper. 

Artemis tried to pull her off him. "Holly," he said breathlessly. She silenced him with another kiss. He bit her lip gently and she pulled off. "Feeling playful?" she asked, teasing him.

Artemis stepped back a bit. Her face was drained of its color; her lips blue. He smiled.

"You don't know how to keep off me…" Artemis said with charm

He looked at her face again, drained of its life. He stilled for a moment; thinking. "Do your best to convince him, Holly," he said sadly playing with her cheek again, "we can't keep up like this…"

"Convince who?" she asked forgetfully.

It was then that her 3:15pm alarm went off.

**:Authors Note:**

**C'mon guys! Let the constructive criticism pour…freaking…in 333**

**Leena: I'm so sorry to end there. I'm horrible.**

**Artemis: No, no love. You're perfectly fine.**

**Leena:-uncontrollably throws self onto Artemis-**

**/silence/**

**Leena: ashamedness …so sorry.**


	12. The Invisible Boy

_Note to my readers! The -- are the translation keys!! Just in case my Russian accent is a tad unintelligible…_

"Nit! Vere et possivile, I vud hafe enfurmed yu uthdervise, muh deer "

No! Were it possible, I would have informed you otherwise, my dear, Qwan said, his Russian (being his first language) predominantly covering his other possible accents. A minor issue of the gift of tongues that rarely showcased itself. Holly herself, although she too was fluent in all other languages, had a slight, but noticeable Spanish influence on her tongue.

Holly gritted her teeth. She was expecting that. She pressed her fingers into her eyes. "But- Come _on_ Qwan. After all he's done for you?"

"Et hus nutting un do vit vat he hus dune!"

"It has _everything _to do with what he has done! He dragged you involuntarily to Hybras…"

"Nit! He safed my leefe!"

Holly induced tears.

Invisible eyes rolled- but Artemis found the entire scene rather amusing otherwise.

"Un! Chiold! Dun nut chry!"

Holly's tears miraculously stopped as quickly as they came. She sniffled a bit for effect.

"Un soopovse un culd sea vat aye cud due-"

"Well," said Holly voice shaking, "It's pretty bad… The body that is."

Qwan stared wide-eyed. "Haow bathd?"

Tears leaked down her face. Much like the ones before. The only difference was that these tears had not been forced. Artemis could tell the difference immediately. These had run down her face much slower than the last. He sighed and propped himself against the wall, with folded arms and a leg crossed over the other.

"Aye dun nut meen tu upsevt yu, muh chivld. Vut yu kneid tu vealize deese. He vill nut ve dah sum parson he vus befare he dyved. Yu mvust vealise hes huemanity vus stolin frum hem. Derfore he mvay knoe lunger luuk hueman. All ehye um savin', Hully, es knoe vat yu r've briving unto dis vorld beforve yu cum tu vegret evher geeving et buhck ets lyfe."

I do not mean to upset you, my child. But you need to realize this. He will not be the same person he was before he died. You must realize his humanity was stolen from him. Therefore he may no longer look human. All I am saying, Holly, is know what you are bringing into this world before you come to regret ever giving it back its life.

Holly wiped the tears from her face, thinking back to what he had said earlier.

"_Do your best to convince him, Holly," he said sadly playing with her cheek again, "we can't keep up like this…"_

Holly looked at a disturbed Qwan. "That's a chance I'm willing to take."

xxxxxx


	13. The Greedy Revenant

Bringing dead to life;

is no great magic art.

For few are wholly dead:

Blow on a dead man's embers

And a live fire-flame shall start.

Let his forgotten griefs be now,

And all his withered wars;

Subdue your pen to his handwriting

Until it prove as natural

To sign his name as yours.

Limp as he limped,

Swear by the oaths he swore;

If he wore black, affect the same;

If he had gouty fingers,

Be gouty too, will yours.

Assemble tokens intimate of him --

A ring, a hood, a desk:

Around these elements then build

A home familiar to

The greedy revenant.

So grant him life, but reckon

That the grave which housed him too

May not be empty now:

In spotted garments lying wrapped-

will very soon be you.

Holly closed the sacred law-book of her people angrily.

Artemis was busy making a whirl-wind out of his phantoms waltzes. He spun cheekily ((ahem- quite uncharacteristic of the boy. Things would be different had he been himself)) and watched as the scraps clung close in a spiral around him. In reality, these were not scraps at all, but ancient, priceless, _indispensable_ scrolls. Needless to say, Qwan was busy ripping the little hair he had left, out- confused as to where such a breeze was coming from when they were in his windowless foyer.

No. 1, the apprentice and close friend of the warlock, came stumbling out of the pair's enchantment room where the black magic was kept. Technically, No.1 wasn't allowed to be in there. But Qwan had made an exception. Just this once. He was still a child and didn't understand what the intent of such a magic was.

No.1 blushed when he saw Holly; his puberty still in effect. "Oh! Holly! I didn't expect to see you you! Here…

With Qwan…

With Us…

Me…" he said tapping himself nervously

Artemis' whirlwind froze and the papers dropped where they stood.

Qwan threw lanky arms into the air, "Mother of God!" he urged. He turned his attention to No. 1, "…you're a life saver!"

No. 1 smiled.

Artemis did not.

Holly laughed at Artemis' face. It just looked so…confused.

"What is _this_?" Artemis asked, but soon got over it when he realized Holly would not be bothered by him at the present moment.

"I need a resurrection spell, quickly" Holly pleaded, "for Artemis…" she added

"Artemis?" No.1 said, not forgetting the person, but inquiring on the situation. He was sad for a moment, but Holly unusual placidness calmed him. He blushed again.

"Heavens, child," Holly said noticing his redness, "are you well? You're all…" Holly grimaced pointing to her cheeks "…red."

"Oh no," said Qwan, back turned to them, leaping into the air trying to catch a paper, "he's perfectly healthy." (he spoke calmly switching to an unaccented tongue) He missed the paper entirely and crashed into a work-desk behind him.

Holly groaned watching the Qwan's desperate attempts.

His knees cracked loudly as he helped himself up.

"Take a seat, old man." Holly said lovingly

"Yes, old man. Take a seat" Artemis said grinning; speckling into view. All jumped, excluding Holly of course- who instead shot him a nasty glance.

Artemis shook his head sinking into a seat next to Holly, "If looks could kill," he sighed.

"Oh wait." He began with a smile, "That's right…"

"My boy…" Qwan spoke sorrowfully and quietly, "What have you done?"

Holly opened the book in front of her so that she wouldn't have to look at the reaction they'd have to what she'd say next.

"He died for me…" Holly said quietly; turning a page.

Artemis smiled at her- but it was a smile of disbelief. Why wasn't she explaining how amazing he was for saving her? What he had given? Well- he didn't expect reward, but approval at least…

Was she- embarrassed? Artemis decided to make light of it.

Artemis forced a laugh "Isn't she precious? Making light of the matter! But, In all seriousness, I did," He grabbed Holly's hand from her lap and held it tightly. Holly gently tried pulling away smiling too widely for comfort.

"I couldn't have her die on me. Not again." Artemis, caught in the moment, leaned in and kissed her mouth shyly. Qwan stared accusingly at Holly. No. 1 shifted uncomfortably. Holly wide-eyed, 

pulled away immediately. "Excuse me gentlemen," she said pushing the boy, still kissing the air where she once was, away. She pulled him behind one of the many enormous bookcases.

"Are you wearing your _jock-strap_ too tightly?" she hissed, "What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"That I like you?" Artemis said innocently.

"Artemis!" she said pounding his chest. Her fist flew through and hit a random object behind him. She retrieved the hand from his chest.

"Artemis…" she repeated. "They won't understand."

Artemis fumbled with a button on her shirt not meeting her eyes, "I don't think I understand what exactly there is to be understood…" Artemis said looking up and smiling at her.

It took Holly a minute to understand what he didn't understand that needed exactly to be understood. "Don't do that," Holly said confused, forcibly and fiercely, which was done with a contradicting grin on her face.

"Sorry, love," he said relenting undoing the button entirely and rolling his eyes.

Holly was too busy noticing how beautiful the mud-child was and what'd she'd give to touch it (not him) without dying of friggin' hypothermia to notice the button.

Holly shook herself and took a breath, "They won't understand _this."_ She explained pointing with her chin at his hand that was –accidently- grazing her arm.

"That was an _accident,_" he said forcing anger; pouting child-like.

"Of course," She said forcing belief; beaming broadly.

"So," he began; furrowing brows, "we can't be together-"

Holly stared at her companion, "We're not supposed to be."

Artemis got frustrated, "You never had a thing for rules before, my dear."

Holly threw her head back and laughed, more to relieve the tension that was building up in her stomach than anything. "Artemis!" she said ruffling his hair, "it has nothing to do with that…"

Artemis ran a hand through his bed hair, which did nothing for the mess Holly had just caused. He looked gorgeous with his hair a bloody wreck. Holly tried to appear indifferent.

"Holly," Artemis said biting his lip, "you _do_ realize they'll have to become aware of this eventually, right?"

"I know _that_, Artemis," Holly said bring her lips to her counterpart's ear. She whispered lowly into him, "They'll never help me bring you back if they knew otherwise. They'd want to save me my reputation, or something"

Artemis backed away, "I'm damaging your reputation?"

"No. You won't. I have an idea, but this isn't for now." Holly grabbed his arm and lead him back to the others.

Holly and Artemis emerged from the bookcase smiling widely as if not a word had passed between them. As if they did nothing at all. Which, they didn't…

However, the sight of Artemis and Holly suggested otherwise. No.1 stifled a gasp into his hand as he caught sight of them, and Qwan stood there trying to be mature about the situation. Which wasn't working too well considering his knees practically buckled. His suspicions had been confirmed.

Artemis held tightly to Holly's arms, hair messied from whatever they had been doing. Holly clung to the boy unknowingly revealing half her body, considering most of her shirt buttons had been undone. Holly followed No.1's eyes and realized how bad it looked. She was half exposed clinging to a boy who looked had he had certainly been fooling around. She gasped and immediately fixed herself.

"I know this looks bad," Holly said calmly, "but-"

"Hully, muh luve- vut shuvd deese luuk lyke exuctly?

Holly, my love- what should this look like exactly?

"It's all right, Qwan! I can explain…"

"Hus uh crivimal! Uve argh a cup! Hves un hooman! Ur un elve fur chrivsaves! Pleves explin huw dis vud be ughlvight"

He's a criminal; You are a cop, He's a human, you're an elf for chrissakes! Please explain to me how this will be all right

Holly noticed his sudden Russian accent. She noticed it only occurred when he was particularly angry or worried.

"This," Artemis said frankly, though untruthfully, "is _exactly_ what it looks like"

Holly squeezed him furiously. "Well- not exactly-" he explained

"Artemis," she whispered angrily, "tell me you are actually _thinking_ before you you speak."

"I always think before I speak, love" he whispered

No.1 was feeling quite excluded not to mention embarrassed….and jealous… and testy for that matter too. His puberty was having severe repercussions on his feelings- feelings that more or less directed themselves at the beautiful elf on Artemis' arms. She seemed to be attacking him with her hands for a moment, than began whispering something into his ears. No.1's eyes widened. What if they were talking about him? No. Holly wouldn't do that.

"Please." Artemis said to Qwan, "Don't let Holly's one-sided affections keep you from giving me back what I deserve. My family. My friends. My _life_." Artemis paused his speech to grip Holly tighter (he noticed No.1 had been staring for quite some time), "…I hardly think its fair is all." He noted quietly.

"One-sided affections?" Holly questioned, "My foot. I suppose my shirt unbuttoned itself."

Artemis blushed.

"I figured as much." She continued.

Qwan laughed heartily, his tongue once again turning up without accent. "My gracious, Artemis. You've certainly made an interesting choice as in choosing whom to fall for." Qwan's tone filled with sympathy.

"I can only imagine how hard this must be for you." He eerily circled Artemis, just enough to accuse- but not enough to judge. "Never able to hold her. Feel her." His tone became louder and Artemis became nervous (as Holly _would _had, had she been listening), "TASTE her. Tell me, my boy. Is this the real reason why you have taken your life?"

"Yes?" Artemis said; slightly uneasy, not to mention disturbed.

Qwan studied his eyes searching for truth, which he immediately found. He patted the child on his shoulder. "Sorry about that, son. Try to forget it happened. Nevertheless, I will do my best to help you, Holly. His intentions are genuine."

Holly snapped out of her daydream of using amazing combat skills (which she did, in fact possess) to take on random goblin gang associates that had been giving her issues.

"I could have told you that." She snapped wondering why the matter should even be pressed. Artemis would never harm her. Besides the whole…kidnapping…thing… ugh-

"You _could_ have told him that, Hol-, but God knows _where_ you just spent your last ten minutes."

Holly decided against telling them of her little fantasy. "Are you going to help me out here, Qwan?" Holly grabbed Artemis again to try to make it look adorably convincing.

"How adorably convincing," Qwan said sarcastically (though he _did_ love the couple very much. Even _if_ they were breaking the very rules he himself had created so many years ago). "I'll see what I can do."


	14. The Preparation

**sage or sweetgrass** (for ritual cleansing)

**3 means of connection to member of the deceased** (hair, photo, and clothing preferably)

**Altar (table)**

**Cleansing cloth**

**Small (crystal) dish** (fill with water and/or wine)

**At least 5 candles**

**At least 5 members**

**2 head conductors **(one MUST be male ; the other MUST be female; preferably parents or ones close to the diseased

"What's this," Holly asked staring at the list

"You need to get these," Qwan said pointing at the paper he handed her.

Holly passed the paper to Artemis, "You need to get these," she whispered as if he hadn't heard Qwan give _her_ the very same instructions.

"Good idea, Holly," Qwan said, "You can retrieve his body"

Holly groaned, "All of it?"

Qwan stared in disbelief, "Christ, Artemis! How many pieces is it in?"

Artemis smiled at the task Holly had in store. "I better get to this," he beamed waving the list in front him.

_xxxxxx_

_Artemis_

Artemis stared at his list, which was slipping slowly through his hands. His materialization was taking a lot out of him. Thank goodness _that_ would no longer be a problem.

Artemis popped into a random store and immediately disappeared from the visibility spectrum. Thank gracious no one was paying attention. Otherwise, they'd notice quite a strange scene. A line of seemingly random items; candles, crystal bowls, bottles of wine, and a facial cloth; all dancing amongst each other, around the counter, and finally- out of the store altogether.

_xxxxxx_

_Holly_

Holly had to drag that entire bag of _him_ to Qwan's place. She really hoped she wasn't missing anything- leaving anything behind…

Holly lugged the cumbersome bad of human onto Qwan's workplace and readied her finger on the zipper and her nose for the smell.

She ripped open the bag and dumped it's contents onto the table. She spared a moment to glance at Artemis. What was left him…

He was so much like a doll. All- fragile. With…need of assembly (to say the least).

Holly sighed and seated herself. She had her work cut out for her. She picked up a leg- and a needle- and began to sew.

_xxxxxx_

_Qwan_

He needed two extra members to make five. He and Holly would have to be the conductors, considering they were the most powerful. But who else? Who else knew?

Butler.

He'd be a fine choice, that was for certain- taking into account the love he had for the boy.

He'd need an opposition to counteract and equalize the feelings of the room.

Who despised Artemis, yet would have incentive to come- for Holly's sake?

Qwan found his answer.

Trouble Kelp.

_xxxxxx_

_Holly_

Holly pricked her finger on the needle yet again. She looked down and noticed what a bloodied mess her hands were becoming. Human skin was a lot harder to sew then it looked.

No.1 took her hands into his as he examined them. "I'm fine-" she mumbled wondering where his intentions lay. He was a close friend of hers, but she could no doubtingly pass for being his mother. Well- older sister. She had just reached adulthood, but a few months ago and was just recently allowed to drink and drive. (**Authors Note:** Not at the SAME TIME, my dears. –sings- The more you know! –ends song-)

No.1 dropped the hands and pulled closer. Holly continued sewing. "Why bother with all this, Holly? For the man that kidnapped you? For a _human?_"

Holly sighed. "I'll tell you _later_," Holly explained, "What's that book say?"

No.1 shook his head, worried for her.

"_Resurrection,_" he read, "An extremely dangerous and difficult spell, requiring two strong practitioners, one male, one female, to cast. It reconnects the body and soul of a deceased person, bringing the dead back to life. It is considered black magick in some circles and was once forbidden by the Council of Three. A sacrifice or heroic deed is required to balance the resurrection; normally, this is done before the spell is cast, but it can be done afterwards if the delay is not prolonged (you have until moon set). If the required balance is not achieved in time, the resurrected person will die again. The chant is repeated as often as necessary until it either works, or it is obvious that it is not going to work." He finished; marking the page.

"…If it doesn't work?" No.1 asked

"Not giving up too soon is why they call it "skill", sweety. Now pass me his finger."

"How'd he lose that?" No.1 asked curiously

Holly glared at the finger, "Heaven knows…"

xxxxxx

_Artemis_

Artemis stood in the park, grabbing a fistful of sage.

"Picking flowers," he mumbled to himself, "Good Lord, what a pansy I must look like."

He glanced at the clock tower of Haven City only to realize that he was 10 minutes late to his own resurrection.

"Shit." He called to the harmless handful of oh-so-masculine flowers, and began to sprint.


	15. Heartsick

Artemis burst into a room without light. Five familiar people sat circularly around the objects he himself had gathered earlier. All with their eyes shut tightly. The candles have obviously been burning for awhile now, because the fifty or so of them were melting onto each other, creating a horridly beautiful sensation of a lighted waterfall. The most disturbing was the fact that they were all circled around what looked like a terribly mangled doll. Which he figured was supposed to be him.

"Artemis-" Qwan called into the darkness almost questioning his entrance. "Are you with us?"

Artemis snarled at Trouble. "Bloody tart-" he mumbled.

Holly turned. "_Manners_, boy" she scolded lowly.

"Is he with us?" Qwan asked excitingly- lids still closed, "and shut your eyes, child"

Holly closed her eyes. "He's here-"

"Artemis," Qwan instructed, "I need you to sit on top of yourself. Go on now."

Artemis shuffled into the center and laid on top of the body.

For all that is good and holy, _why_ am I _here?_ Artemis and Trouble thought simultaneously.

Artemis glanced at Butler and began to wonder why he hadn't snapped Trouble's neck. He glanced at the burly elf seated beside Holly. They were all holding hands- so naturally Trouble's hand had been in Holly's. _Disgusting_… thought Artemis sickly.

Trouble's eyes spontaneously opened and, almost as if he could see Artemis, which he no doubtingly couldn't, smirked mockingly at the boy. Well, smirked at the wall behind him. "Ugh-" groaned Artemis staring accusingly at Butler, "kill him_, _sweet Jesus, _KILL him."_

Qwan began muttering, beginning the ritual and Artemis' thoughts strayed.

The room darkened as if on command and Artemis began to feel light-headed. In actuality, it was the candles that were slowly flickering- and dying. Soon the room was left with very little light… and faces of the four he loved- and one he, well- did not, became distorted and unfamiliar.

Dark figures crawled out of the picture frames Qwan had kept on his bureau, leaving nothing but an empty frame behind. The doors shut quietly, the figures whispering, and a wind had pressed heavily onto his chest forcing him down into the body. He protested greatly. Just when he thought he couldn't fight it any longer- Qwan began to speak, facing Holly.

"You are the mother of light.  
I am the father of darkness.  
Let us come together.  
Let us be one.  
Life...return to thee.  
Life...bestow to thee.  
Life...from me to thee.  


Life...from us to thee.  
Life...from all to thee."

There was a deathening silence. The book he was holding began to converse with them. "A life- for a life" it groaned.

"A sacrifice?" Qwan whispered, "We promise. Just give us time."

"Let be done as you have commanded. You have until moonset- or the life you have borrowed for the boy will be taken as quickly as it has been given. You have been warned."

**xxxxxx**

Artemis awoke feeling rather sore.

He ran his fingers through a brown head of hair. He licked his dry lips and tenderly rubbed his arm and what felt like a stitching. He sat up and saw Holly standing directly at his feet.

Holly searched for her words before she spoke them, "You, er-, don't look like you did before, Artemis."

Artemis sat silent, wide-eyed, thinking of the possibilities. His eyes fluttered around the room.

Artemis didn't know what to say, so he did what he did best. Blamed someone else. "Well, Holly, who was it, exactly that was placed in charge of how I was supposed to look? If memory serves, it was you. You can't rightfully blame me for your mistake now can you?"

Holly narrowed her lids, staring daggers at the adolescent. "Thank you, Holly" she said mimicking a certain someone's Irish dialect, "for giving me back my life."

"I suppose thanks are owed," he said his mood returning to normal, "thanks for ruining my natural man-beauty and turning me into whatever the hell I look like as of now."

Holly ground her teeth and led the mud boy into a nearby mirror- letting him catch view of himself for the first time. She had never said he looked _badly._ In fact, she just so happened to omit the part she liked him better now- than she did before.

xxxxxx

Artemis shuddered as he felt Holly's grasp on his arm. It had been too long since he had felt. Needless to say, he would never suggest taking the sensation of touch for granted. Holly led him into the bathroom and blocked the mirror with her frame.

"Let's be mature about this, m'kay child?" Holly spoke condescendingly only when she was trying to distract him. "No yelling or fussing of the sort."

Artemis chuckled nervously, with no hint of nervousness in the laugh. "I'll try to control myself."

Holly nodded and stepped aside, allowing him to see. His hair was dark brown- his eyes unnaturally grey. The only thing that remained was his pallor. He was as bloodless before as he was now, aside from some color that marked his checks, making him look as though he had been struck. Holly thought it made him look like he was blushing- but whatever. His slightly plump lips matching the same color his cheeks possessed. What he hadn't known was that his features now were a mix of his original's (black ad blue) and his spirit's (light brown and light-blue).

He hid a satisfied smirk. Instead, he feigned a sigh and faked a look of disappointment.

"What's the matter?" Holly asked, not seeing why anyone would be upset with such an unusually beautiful mix.

"I just- wasn't expect this, is all."

Artemis ended his pity parade when he noticed the stitches running across some of his extremities. His arms, legs, finger…

He pulled curiously at a lose thread.

"No!" Holly scolded, "All I need is for you to fall apart again." She tucked the loose thread into a stitch. "I'm not exactly the best at sewing," she admitted.

Artemis tingled again as she touched him. He may have had a pretty face, but his body was certainly not going to do anything to attract her.

"I'm hideous," he said frustrated.

"I wouldn't say that-"

"Yes! I would! Look at my body, Hol-…what the hell!"

"Hey," she said sadly, "I really did try, Artemis

"No- it's. You did a lovely job and all, but- I mean, I won't being doing any underwear modeling is all I'm saying…"

She placed an arm around him, "I'm sorry to have ruined your chances of becoming a sculpted model, Artemis. Though, to be quite honest I don't see ass-showcasing as a line of work you would enjoy."

Holly shivered at privilege of being able to touch him again. She was a big girl, though, she could control herself…

Artemis lifted his shirt and glared at his pale stomach, lined with stitches. He traced his finger along his what _he_ figured was disfigured body. He looked on in repulse. Holly looked on with interest. Under his sewn flesh was a sculpted abdomen, which he for some reason failed to see. All he saw was scars.

"Oh stop. You seemed quite pleased with your face."

"My face isn't ridden with scars," he said pouting, never glancing up.

He poked at an injury, "I would expect, having me back, you'd at least be affectionate. A hug or a kiss on the cheek would have sufficed, you know," He finally looked up and smiled sadly, "but I understand you being a tad turned off."

Unable to control herself any longer, Holly lunged at him pinning him against the bathroom wall bringing her lips hard against his cheek. She placed a palm to his firm belly, covering a stitch he had been prodding. "Stop bothering with them," she whispered sternly, "besides, they make you look tough." Artemis smirked at this. _Tough, _had never been a word used to describe him before. Holly pulled of his cheek and retracted a hand that had been exactly where it wasn't supposed to. On top of Artemis. Artemis softened at Holly's innocence. Holly stilled, leaving them both remaining a mess of limbs against the wall.

"I'm not cold," she realized.

Artemis cocked a brow, "…I'm glad."

Holly kissed him fully and Artemis smirked into the kiss returning it.

The door knob turned. Coincidently; old men have small bladders. Hence, in walked Qwan, bladder full, witnessing a relationship he himself specifically forbade.

**Author's Note**

**Errr! –pokes head- Severe writer's block! Suggestions welcome :X**

**Leena: You dirty old man! You ruin everything.**

**Qwan: Stop using this conversation as an excuse to procrastinate writing the next chapter.**

**Leena:…..Your accent is fake.**

**Qwan: Whatever. Keep this up and I'm gonna tell Artemis you like him.**

**Leena:blinks**

**Qwan: He'll never be with you. He loves Holly.**

**Leena: I am Holly.**


	16. The Legacy of the Mudmen

It took Holly slightly too long into the kiss to notice she had an audience consisting of a rather uncomfortable looking old warlock.

Qwan stood in silence grasping his belt, in the middle of un-doing it.

Artemis noticed the un-invited guest and bit Holly's lip. She knew from experience this meant he was requesting a rain-check. She ignored it.

Artemis was a tad bit too beastly about it, because after his little "nibble" he immediately tasted blood.

"Sorry-Hol- Your- Lip" he managed every time she gave him the chance.

"Don't- Care"

"But-"

"Shut. Up."

He figured only one word would have he off him. "Qwan." He managed.

Holly slowly untangled herself from Artemis, placing his shirt down where it belonged.

She faced Qwan and smiled as though he had never walked in on the two.

"Qwan," she said embarrassed, "it's you. Again. This-"

"Isn't what it looks like," he finished, "Yes. Believe it or not that speech becomes familiar to one after hearing more than once in a day's time."

She frowned slightly and glared at her partner. Artemis remained against the wall tugging on a stitch Holly specifically told him not to touch. Holly resisted the urge to slap his hand until she gave him a new injury to think about.

Qwan sighed and re-buckled his belt. "Boy," he said with strictness that made both of them look up, "we need to talk. Meet me in my study. Five minutes." Qwan spun awkwardly trying to forget the fact that he desperately needed to relieve himself and made his way to the location he had directed.

"_Why_ are you always getting me in trouble?" Artemis asked whining and sighing at the same time.

"Hush up. You get yourself into trouble." She said buttoning his shirt to make him look at least slightly presentable. Besides, she didn't need Artemis' appearance reminding Qwan of their touching reunion (Heh Heh- Pardon the pun. Double entendre. Whatever3).

Artemis studied his hair.

"Brown." Artemis said pointing to the stunning mess of brunette puff on his head.

"…Very good." Holly stated encouragingly. "However we can discuss your feminine attributes later. Go in there and use your," Holly waited silently for the word to come, "…your _charm. _Convince Qwan that his rules are a bunch of old man nonsense and that I'll hate him forever if he ruins my chances of having what comes pretty damn close to a functional relationship."

"Quite a threat there…"

"Fine. Scratch the hate for life. Make it an _I'll kill you._ Simple and sweet. Gets my point across, too."

Artemis beamed. He once charmed a man out of selling his priceless Korean Ming Dynasty Vase for a dog that Artemis claimed responded to commands in Polynesian. _Idiot._ Artemis smiled at his cleverness, Polynesian isn't even a language. This, he thought, was going to be simple.

Holly glared at Artemis suspiciously who had been staring at his image in the mirror for quite some time.

"I know what your thinking, Artemis," she said simply, "and you're wrong."

xxxxxx

Artemis made his way into the study and found Qwan sitting in a chair in the far right-hand corner. The chair dwarfed the warlock, to say the least.

"Come." Qwan beckoned with a twisted finger, "by the fire." He pointed to a seat next to him, and Artemis walked over and took it up. He pushed his finger into his eyes and sighed. "Maybe its best I tell you a story," Qwan said. Artemis didn't like the sound of it, but nodded anyway. Qwan smiled tiredly.

"Once upon a time," he stopped and frowned, "No. _At one time_, everyone lived with everyone on the surface. No barriers to separate the races. Elf, troll, dwarf… you're a smart boy- you understand. No doubt relationships that allowed such a mingling were accepted then, right?"

Artemis nodded.

"Good. Good. The elves and the humans were especially close. The Elves, with their love of anyone and anything, found themselves unusually drawn to-"

Artemis lifted a brow.

"To…_your_ people. So close they were. So close that, even now, elves can easily pass as humans. Unlike some of the fairy groups. There are seven groups of fairy, my boy, but technically- there are eight. Humans have every right to be included."

"Why do we look like each other?" Artemis asked even though he was more than well aware of the answer.

Qwan blushed. "Well, no doubt people that love each other have wishes to procreate. Though, I'm sure you knew that answer well enough. Just trying to excite an old man, you are." He breathed. "Eventually, they wished only to be with each other, excluding all other mating possibilities from other groups. Well, being that elves were quite a popular choice of mate, known for their beauty they are, other populations forbade the relationship."

Artemis scowled. "That's a pretty stupid, excuse me, hebetudinous reason to forbid something, _Qwan."_

Qwan lifted a finger. The humans are greedy things with no want to share. They realized their precious elves, property- if you will, were being taken from them, they placed the elves in slavery. Bonding them to humans against any of their wills. If you had everything you ever known, owned, lived, dreamed, touched, experienced, violently ripped away from you- I can't imagine. The Elvin Race was enslaved. From what I have seen of the humans they would do it again given the chance. I do not believe all humans are this way, I have befriended many, so please do not mistake my words. You, Artemis, whether you know it or not, are my favorite. I desperately wish I could approve this relationship. If anyone had the potential for breaking this horrible human stereotype, I would want that person to be you." He whispered his last statement, but it had already been overheard. Trouble walked in gruffly.

"I think it almost impossible for any Elf to find a Human worthy of mating with, let alone falling in love with one. Humans were crafted out of mud... and the Elves will constantly compare that beginning to their own natural birth from _gods_. This is Haven... all the races are supposed to hate one another... make genocide, not love." Trouble said slightly angry. Artemis decided to cut him a break. Perhaps he figured he was doing Holly a favor.

"Nice. I like your acceptance policy." Artemis said sarcastically, "Now if you don't mind, gentlemen" Artemis said getting up.

"No," Qwan said, "The breath you breathe is borrowed. We still have the matter of sacrifice."

Artemis sat back down. Frustrated.

"We only have until moonset." Qwan finished


	17. Advice

**Author's Note: Woah. It's been awhile. I was gunna drop the story all together until I got some loving fan-reviews about how I was to be pelted if I didn't continue. Oscar-is-a-circle, Calm Yourself, love!! I PROMISE. I'll finish what I started! Eventually. Mwa! New policy—I need you guys to prove you love me! 3 new reviews for the story to progress! I need to know what you guys think! your opinion matters (pssh!) )**

Artemis was growing tired as the body he resided in slowly but surely began to wither away. He was dying- for a second time. Artemis groaned deeply.

"Holly? Are you sure this is going to work?"

Holly grunted lifting the mysteriously large black bag. "Of course it will work!...I came up with it."

Artemis almost smiled, "You know, Hol- that isn't really fool-proof. No offense or anything…"

Holly threw the bag onto the ground and it's contents shuffled in protest.

"What's in there anyway?" Artemis asked suddenly feeling a tad ill.

"-Trust me. It's best you don't know."

Artemis couldn't help but let his mind wander. The book had said something about a sacrifice. If not a live one- then a sacrifice (as in- someone losing something dear to them) would suffice, no? Artemis found himself thinking much like he had on the train. A thought process that had literally killed him. _What _would_ you die for?_ His mind pressed. _What means the most to you? For what would you make the ultimate sacrifice?_ He looked up at Holly and stared at her to until she stared back.

Holly recognized Artemis' "planning" face when she saw it.

"Artemis," she whined, "_don't think. _Can you do us that favor? Thinking is bad for you."

Artemis grinned but decided to press the matter with her. If anyone would listen, it would be her. "I have an…idea." He admitted without expression.

"No. I don't want to hear it. _This_," she said pointing to the wiggling bag strewn across the floor, "is my idea. And we're _using_ it, you hear? God know if I left the planning up to you- you'd probably come out with some more 'self-sacrifice' nonsense that you've been spewing lately."

"It's all about self-sacrifice, Holly. Don't you see? Giving up what matters most to you- for someone else…"

"Artemis! Stop! Stop." She said raising her hands, "…please. You're giving me-"

"Gifts? Tokens of my love?" he said smiling.

"A headache. What are you-? Your life? As a _gift?_ Yes. Exactly." She said sarcastically, "And what am I supposed to give you, huh? Since we're giving each other these "gifts". I don't if you realized, but it's very difficult to top that sort of present."

"You don't have to give me anything, you- silly thing, you. I just want you to understand that I'm not as selfish as I _used to be." _

"Artemis!" Holly said hoping to wake him to his senses, " You don't need to prove to me that you're a good man. I know that already. No more presents. You- you don't _owe_ me anything."

"Holly. I need to do this. And _you _need to let me. 'A life for a life', remember? Well… they didn't specify who's…life…they meant…." Artemis said pausing to test the waters.

Holly's face was blank. Her body was still. The calm before the storm. "…Excuse you? Are you actually suggesting you _off_ yourself?" her cheeks blushed madly. Well…not exactly blushed. Perhaps turned red to match her fury, would be more appropriate. But Artemis liked to think she was blushing.

"Did we not _learn_ our lesson? Are you HONESTLY telling me you want to drag your ass BACK TO HELL where you JUST LEFT?" she fumed.

"You're being," he said, "the opposite of helpful."

"No, no, no, NO! Artemis. No! Do you understand? _No._ I can't say this any other way. Am I getting through your obese skull? God for freaking bid it _doesn't_ work. What _then_? Huh?"

-noted silence-

"My point exactly! Ugh! Bastard! You're supposed to be my _friend._"

"_Friend?_ I thought we we're more than-"

Holly was too enraged to be listening and Artemis took her silence as Holly's way of saying '_you thought wrong.'_

"Well! Maybe, I want to be more than just- _friends" _Artemis added, suddenly jealous of No.1's all-too-innocent gestures.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"NO.1 is what it means!" Artemis said.

"Oh my god, you're high. Oh. My God. Take a seat- right now. _This_ is why you're acting like a suicidal mess?!"

"Holly. Don't be angry- but you'll thank me for this later."

Holly was still. "What did you do?"

"I told No.1 you had a very complicated sexual disorder."

"You're telling people I have an STD?"

"It's for you own good!" Artemis said- his own temper rising.

"My own good?! What good will this do?"

Holly flung the bag at Artemis. Good thing when Holly's anger blinded her- her aim went to shit. "What are you telling me, Artemis?! You _better_ have a good reason for doing this!"

"I'm saying, you twit, like I've said _before_- It means that I _love you_. It _means_ I've always _have_ loved you. Since I was literally, like- twelve years old."

"You- You- "

"Told you this?" Artemis asked, "Yes. Yes, I have."

"Artemis," she said shaking her head, "You never said- you _never said-_"

"-We were together? Well. I'm saying it now. We're together," he pouted for good measure.

"Artemis, I already _figured_ we were together! It goes without saying! You don't need to go around telling No.1 to stay away from me because I'm some kind of hepatitis infested freak just because you're _jealous_!"

"But you never actually _said-_"Artemis added innocently

"I've only dropped a million hints, idiot!"Holly yelled

"Fine! You take your route of fixing the problem- and I'll take mine."

"Fine! Qwan will never let you pull a stunt like that again, you self-less thing!"

"Fine."

Holly threw the bag over her shoulder and hauled it into Qwan's study. Artemis imagined this scene a dozen times, but never quite like this. In his mind, the day he asked Holly to be with him she'd confess she's secretly loved him forever, too and then they'd end up passionately kissing and such…

Not Holly flinging a forty pound squirming garbage bag filled with God-knows-what at his face.

_Ugh,_ he thought to himself. _I'm worse than Trouble._

xxxxxxxxxx

Holly threw herself into the seat next to No.1 as they both waited in the cluttered study for Qwan to emerge for the "Forbidden Hall of Dark Magic Study," which stopped being so 'forbidden' when Qwan found Holly and No.1 playing Craps with his collection of human teeth last year. No.1 shifted uncomfortably next to Holly.

"Shut up." Holly yelled at him; already know what he was thinking.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah… but you_ thought_ something." Holly said, still defensive.

"…No," he lied, "I didn't think anything"

Holly narrowed her lids and glanced dirtily at the young warlock. No.1 stared back. Holly reached over him to grab a _European Witchcraft_ magazine with a special on Necromancy (the practice of conjuring the spirits of the dead for divination or prophecy) Author: I'm so proud of myself for finding this! No.1 flinched at her hands at scooted about a foot away.

"What's your problem!"Holly asked stunned.

"You could give me what ever you have!"

"Why! You ignorant little!-" she pressed her fingers into her eyes, "I don't _have_ anything!"

"But Artemis said-" No.1 said defending himself.

"For_get_ what that horny animal said to you!-"

Qwan appeared silently at the door holding an armful of spells and what looked like a beer and bottle of meds for headache relief.

"I DON'T HAVE A STD!" Holly finished angrily, impressed with herself that she didn't throw anything.

"And I don't have a left testicle, Holly- but I'm quite sure you didn't want to know that either" Qwan said making his silent entrance known.

"Sorry, Qwan," the couple on the couch said simultaneously; both embarrassed at the news of the horrible situation Qwan's lonely right genital must feel.

Artemis popped a head in from the foyer Holly had just left. "What's this about testicles?" he asked, almost fearing the answer.

"I don't have two," Qwan said curtly, obviously in a state that already accepted his situation.

"That's…" Artemis said smirking, "disappointing."

"Is there anything else I can clear up for you gentlemen, or are we finished discussing my body?" Qwan said suddenly serious. "Get in here boy, we have matters to discuss."

"Like I haven't heard that before," Artemis muttered and tried, unsuccessfully, to squeeze next to Holly, who pushed him off the couch forcing him to take the large recliner- on the other side of the room.

"Okay." The older warlock said in a manner that was anything but calm. We have three hours and I sent you ladies away to come up with ideas. So let's hear it."

Artemis was curious to hear what everyone else came up with. He figured his idea was going to win.

No.1 cleared his throat and Artemis noticed him for the first time. Sitting next to Holly.

"Okay," Artemis sighed, giving in, "…it better not be stupid though."

"Yeah," Holly grumbled, "We wouldn't want to _waste people's time_ with _stupid ideas_." Did she actually have the nerve to imply his idea was _stupid?_

"Okay." No.1 breathed, "I think- I think we should get some more advice on the matter."

"No!" Artemis half-yelled, "We don't have time! That's stupid!"

"Enough with the 'stupid'!" Qwan scolded. "Suggestions are never stupid!"

"And," No.1 continued quietly, "I think we should take the life of something that's already dying. As not to waste a perfectly healthy someone." (…which is stupid).

"Artemis! I can hear your thoughts. No.1, your suggestion is stupid." Qwan said bluntly.

"But you just said-"

"I thought the advice part was good- if that makes you feel better," Qwan said encouragingly. Almost.

"Holly," Artemis spat lovingly, "let's hear your idea."

Holly cocked a brow and turned to Qwan. "I… figured that we could use _Vacuus Voluntas _Spirits."

Artemis stared at the bag, "-What's that?"

"They're spirits," Holly explained.

"I figured."

"Vacuus Voluntas Spirits," Qwan explained to Artemis, "are spirits that ultimately have no reason on this earth. They have no message to convey to a loved one, no unfinished business… generally they don't even realize they are dead. It means _Without Purpose _in Latin."

"Yeah?" Holly said feigning interest.

Artemis nodded. He studied Latin in fifth grade and was now fluent in the dead language. Plus, Qwan was clear enough explanation-wise.

The bag shifted uncomfortably as if it had overheard the conversation.

Artemis wasn't sure if he was more scared of the bag when he _hadn't_ known what was in it- or if he was more terrified now that he knew.

"We won't deal with that spirit unless we need to," Qwan said with a dead expression, as if reading Artemis' thoughts.

"Advice!" Qwan offered suddenly cheerful (in a delightfully fake way). "We need Advice. Zefferend. Yes. He'll do," he muttered. Qwan picked up his work and retreated back to the Hall, "Holly," he called "…that's your job.

"Hey! You didn't get to hear my idea, yet," Artemis called after him.

Holly appeared at his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. She spoke to him all the while with a sarcastic smile playing on her mouth. "-That's probably for the better."


	18. Inertia

Dr. Ulof Zefferend was a Professor of Physics at the Technical College of Bingen, West Germany. Holly spent ten minutes wondering why she was here. Three minutes plotting Artemis' death. And the remainder of her time wondering if Dr. Zefferend was a man- or a woman.

"They have shown us wit, personality, memory and an active mind. They are as much 'alive' now as when they had physical bodies—"

_Oh my God. This 'thing' hasn't stopped talking since I walked through into this god forsaken cubicle._

"Another is a Hamburg steam engineer who died in 1959. He told us to give greetings to his wife, calling her by the special nickname, 'Little Dwarf.' And when we gave her the message, she told us it was a very personal nickname known only to her and her husband. She took it as proof that the person who contacted us was indeed her dead husband-"

_Jesus. He's/She's never going to stop talking._

"I once tried to arrange a 3 PM conversation with one," he/she said. "He told me that was impossible because he had no concept of time or distance. And one day I received a bizarre communication from a female spirit. I was wearing a gold chain around my neck rather than the silver one I usually wear," he/she recalled. "Then suddenly a young women's voice spoke through the machine. 'There is a gold chain around your neck today - not a silver one', she said. "I have been observing you."

_I'm going to have to kill him and escape._

(She finally decided it was male- ruling out the breasts as simply an unfortunate place he just so happened to store fat. The face-stubble was ruling out the purse- which could very simply be a man-purse. And the eye-liner…well- she wasn't creative enough to come with an excuse for that. It was the balding head that won her over.)

"The voices of the dead are about twice the speed of normal human speech and they have a rhythm that is different from our own - almost a flat monotone-" he continued.

_Should I hit him until he shuts up? With what? A fire-extinguisher?_

"In the spirit world, there is no concept of time or distance and no need for food. Spirits can observe the living and perform such feats as reading books without opening them. Haha! Kinda Like-"

_I'll kill Artemis. That's what I'll do._

"With those funny little hats! But it's worth it, of course. My job is just so rewarding-"

_First this guy, then Artemis, then myself. Two murders and a well-deserved suicide. I'll tell Artemis it's MY gift to HIM._

"It's like something out of a friggin' Silent Hill game, you know!? You know?"

…_Maybe he isn't a 'he'._ Holly said studying Dr. Zefferend closer. _Should I ask? …Oh dear. He's stopped talking. Did he ask me something? Shit. I should be paying closer attention._

Holly figured she better not chance it- so she smiled and nodded- which seemed appropriate. And appropriate it was, for Zefferend laughed and continued with his story. Holly figured it couldn't get any worse.

"-Dying tragically young, Mary left her husband grief-strickened and heartbroken. Her strong ties with the town of Silent Hill are shrouded in mystery, but with an affinity for the Lakeview Hotel - her and James' "Special Place" - could it be that Mary has chosen Silent Hill has her final resting place? I have no clue either!" he subsided into a fit of giggles.

_What is he even __talking__ about?_

Holly cracked up. Not because of what he said, but because his shirt button popped and he caught her staring at his chest. –She was looking for a bra.

"Where was I?" Zefferend asked itself, "Oh! They have shown us wit, personality, memory and an active mind. They are as much 'alive' now as when they had physical bodies—"

_Oh my god. Oh no. I've heard this before! It IS getting worse! He's starting All. Over. Again. No. NO- I can't allow this. I'll kill myself!_

"Ahem," Holly cleared her throat, "_Doctor_, we're on quite a tight schedule. Perhaps, you'd like to come help us with the resurrection? We certainly could use your expertise."

Zefferend smiled. "Let me just grab my purse."

xxxxxxxxxx

"He's creepy!" Holly explained to Artemis who was surprised how quickly she had forgotten the fight.

"…More androgynous than creepy."

"Androgynous _is_ creepy! Men should look like men and women should like women!"

"Says the woman with abs, biceps, and a crop cut"

"And _C-_cup breasts!"

Qwan appeared from behind her, "What is _wrong_ with you? Every time I walk into a room with you- you feel the need to embarrass yourself."

Artemis giggled. _Giggled. _And shook his head in disappointment.

Zefferend appeared in the study stepping over piles of paper-work that Qwan had neglected since Artemis had done him the favor of spewing them right and left. Artemis whistled, "You weren't joking," he whispered into Holly's pointed ear. "Geez," Artemis muttered.

Qwan laughed, "Yeah, she's a real piece of ass."

"Go get some," Holly hissed. All the while thinking '…_she?'_

Artemis man-strided over to Zefferend and calmly explained the predicament. When he was finished, Zefferend disappeared into the Forbidden Hall (which Qwan noticed was becoming less and less respected) and Artemis made his way back to the couches.

"We have an hour, Artemis. One. Hour." Qwan reminded in a way that was anything, but gentle. "…Oh. I called Mulch. He's going to help us get you to the surface."

Mulch appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, it's you," Artemis said jokingly bothered.

"Aygh! It's you!" Mulch said happily, "…what's wrong with your face?"

Artemis poked at his face. The skin was literally sagging off his face, his eyes were tired, and he actually felt a tear in his cheek where his bone was most probably visible. Artemis pet his cheek fondly, "Shut up."


	19. Consequences

Chapter 19-

Mulch led his group to the requested location and took his leave saying he wanted no part in such a matter. He explained that a group of friends of his (Um, I swear this was, uh, my friends) had once called upon a malicious spirit during the proceedings of a bull-crap seance. He was specifically told not to mess with things like that. Which, of course, was exactly why they (Ahem, _he)_ did it. It didn't take long for things to get out of control. They started asking some very personal questions. And well- let's just say whatever they called beared some serious grudges. Point is, Mulch's weekly earnings took mysterious dips. Apparently, the "spirit" had a sense of humor. Mulch, however, was not amused. He was not prepared to risk another financial disturbance. Artemis understood.

Qwan ushered them to a relatively desolate wooded area, around a relatively large tree stump, in a relatively normal forest. Relatively.

What wasn't normal about the woods was the faint galloping coming from the trees directly behind Artemis. Which everyone no doubt ably heard- yet no one mentioned. There was also the small matter of the wooden gallows in the distance. Qwan had explained the abandoned execution sight was used to punish men from Lakeview Prison. Half of which were not responsible for their crimes. As a matter of fact, that was about the same time Mulch decided to take his leave. (Irony: Mulch had spent 7 years in the prison for crime he actually _had_ committed.)

"Never heard of it," Mulch said tonelessly.

Artemis was about 50 feet behind everyone else- as usual. _How dare they force me to exert myself_, he thought to himself as he carefully avoided yet another tree branch.

Holly beckoned to Artemis, suggesting he join them sometime soon.

Artemis felt the weight of his slacks drag him down. He pet his bulge fondly. _Sorry, buddy,_ he apologized to his crotch. He yelped as the dagger in his pocket threatened to destroy his manhood, yet again.

Holly dropped the writhing bag onto the ground. It was becoming testy. She couldn't quite blame it.

Holly made her way over to Artemis. She caught up with him in literally no time, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You look so adorable trudging along all slow-like" she said with a tone that made him wonder if she meant it or not. "Just wanna break your neck," she finished fondly.

"That's... sweet. But if you really want to help-" Artemis said whimpering as the knife grazed him. He shifted uncomfortably to avoid the tip. As it's human nature to put your hands where it hurts, Artemis looked for all th world like he was adjusting himself- or fondling himself- or whatever the reason half the male population feels the need to stick their hands in their pants. Holly noticed his pants jutting out at an uncomfortable length for her, and no doubt for him too.

"Artemis," she blushed, "er- What are you doing exactly?"

"Protecting my family jewels," he grunted standing at an awkward angle. Holly harrumphed at the innuendo as he fumbled in his deep pockets for a moment searching for whatever was making him uncomfortable. Holly was almost scared of what he might pull out.

"Relax," he said cooly, pulling out the handle of the knife so she can examine it. He had the nerve to laugh.

Artemis made light of the situation, but in reality- this was pretty serious. He was _not _going back to how he was before. Before, when he was that -thing- he couldn't taste- or smell, or touch. How was he just- not supposed to touch things? Did she honestly think he was going to willingly give up the feeling? Even though it was sort of sick, he was having a _ball _touching himself. Pardon the pun. Just being able to feel again. I mean, when he felt things before, Holly in particular, it just- didn't seem right. Like, fitting a puzzle piece with another it obviously didn't belong with. Or- more accurately, like hugging someone from behind bars. It felt like..._restraint. _Like the gap between them was too wide to ever fill. Even though they were just inches apart. If he had to remain dead he'd kill himself. Artemis chuckled at himself. _You're so clever! _He praised.

"Oh. Lordy. What could you _possibly _find funny about this, you sick little thing?" Holly flushed, anger in her face. "You ungrateful ass! How could you?"

Holly tried a different approach. "How can you ask me to watch this?"

He never thought about that...

Could he really force her to stand by as he took his own life?

"Close your eyes," he shrugged.

"Artemis!" she hissed.

"Holly," he cooed.

She dug her nails into his forearm- it was moist, and literally sagged under her touch. He was falling apart. "Please," Holly begged, "And leave your crotch alone. You look like you're playing with something you shouldn't be." Artemis smirked and followed Holly to the clearing. Not before stumbling over two tree roots, a rock, and on several occasions, his own feet- but that was to be expected considering he had less grace than a drunk recovering from head trauma.

When everyone was present. Qwan proceeded to tell the history of the woods. Mulch stumbled over to Artemis before promising to leave.

"Listen," Mulch whispered in a way that was by no means silent, "I heard Holly has an STD, is that true?"

"Totally true," Artemis assured him. Holly felt her mouth pop open in shock.

"How bad?" Mulch winked at Holly.

"It's a real nasty one. Trust me, you don't want to go anywhere near her. Things will drop off you. I'm not kidding."

"Thanks for the heads up," Mulch smiled knowing his friend was anything but disease-ridden, "I'm sure she's a nice girl and all, but who needs that shit?"

"Mulch, shut up," Holly spoke up defending herself, "you won't have to worry about your balls dropping off if I force you to eat them."

"S'yuuppp. She's a keeper. I'll just be on my way. Later, Artemis, Holls-"Mulch kissed Artemis' hand theatrically and dove face first into the soil. Holly _would have _back-handed Artemis in the mouth, if the weapon in his pocket hadn't rode up against her at that exact moment, reminding her of why they were here.

Qwan, No.1, Artemis and Holly sat around the stump focusing on the matter at hand.

"We only have three chances," Qwan explained, "...you guys only came up with three ideas."

Artemis sat on the stump as the three gathered around him. Artemis tore at a loose stretch of skin that pulled off him in a long strip. Artemis shivered as the skin reminded him, nauseatingly enough, of the stringed cheese he used to eat when he was younger.

Holly furrowed her brows, "Don't do that!" she scolded.

"You're ruining the plan," Qwan explained, "You're body needs to be intact."

"Who's plan?" Artemis asked not seeing the relevance, "No.1's, Holly's, or mine?"

"You're so talented, you're wrecking all three. Now what's next?" Holly asked.

"Wait. What if none of them work?" Artemis asked craftily trying to stick the skin back where it belonged.

"Then, that's it, Artemis," Qwan said sadly, "No more chances. You're reduced to the spirit world."

"Mmhmm... makes sense," Artemis said calmly.

"How much time do we have?" Holly asked studying Artemis, who was licking his skin and trying to spit-glue it back to his arm.

"-20 minutes. Tops" Qwan said understanding, "So you two have ten minutes to talk this out. _Alone." _he said- eyes widening to a disturbing size so that No.1 would get the hint. They both shuffled to the gallows to discuss the morbidity of 18th century discipline.

Holly watched them go and, when it was safe, she turned to Artemis. He was peeling more skin. "Stop trying to discourage me," Artemis pouted without even glancing upward.

"I wasn't going to!" Holly exclaimed.

"I," Artemis said chuckling to himself, "am not talking about this."

"Oh. You can talk when it comes to the dysfunction of my sex organs, alright. But when it comes to whether or not you will live to see tomorrow, you 'don't want to talk about it."

"I mean, _sure_, there are a lot of things I never got to do-"

"How did you always picture yourself dying? Certainly not by your own goddamn hands! I mean, _honestly, _they were just down your _pants _five minutes ago. Have some decency."

"You're not doing anything to change my mind, my dear," he sung. "Do you realize this could be the last time you talk to me?...in a very long time?"

Holly averted her eyes. "Of course, I realize," she said getting angry with herself.

Artemis half-smirked and then looked back down, "...I saw myself. Getting- shot, for some reason. Probably because most of my dealings have to do with gangsters and pimps. They always seem to have guns on them for some reason." Artemis said cocking a brow in mock ponder.

Holly weighed the _satisfaction _breaking his wrists right now, and the _consequences_ of breaking his wrists right now. "Why- W_hy_ do you do this to me?" Holly said sinking to her knees to get a better look at him. "Artemis," she said "you need to learn your actions have consequences." (Haha. Irony. Again.)

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked suddenly nervous. "Nobody wants to actually _reap _what they sow."

"Well, babe, it's time you learned. You didn't think I was actually going to wait to be with you, right? Heavens! I'll be all- old by that time. No. If I can't you can't be with me- then I guess I'll just have to come to you," she said a smiling playing on her lips. _Now _who's the suicidal jerk?

"Holly!" he said waking from his normally placid personality, "Shut up! ...Sorry. No. No! I meant it! Be quiet! Don't... Don't _talk _like that! I would never have you suffer through that. Just because I tell people you have an STD? -That's because I don't want other people _touching _you. Don't you understand?"

_Sneaky treacherous bastard! _Holly thought fervently. She kissed him as gently as she knew how. Placing butterfly-kisses along the saggy skin on his neck, the saggy skin on his forehead, the saggy skin on his jaw-line...

It was gross, but she took it like a man. Artemis smiled and appreciated the gesture. Even if she was gagging the whole time...

"Holly," he said a little disappointed, "a hug will suffice."

"No!" she mumbled against his collar-bone.

"Alritey then," he said raising his eyebrows, "just don't tear anything."

Holly smirked and continued tracing his chin, when Qwan tapped her from behind.

"Hate to interrupt...again," Qwan spoke making eye contact with Artemis. Artemis shrugged his shoulders and clung tighter to Holly. He had a thing for disobedience.

"Shut up. Go away" Holly managed.

"Holly, We-"

Artemis kissed her forehead and then her lips. "Be gentle," he murmured, still lip-locked to the elf, "No biting." So much for that warning. "I'm serious, Holly! Don't rip anything off! I need it!" She laughed. She never imagined she would ever actually be warned not to rip anything off before.

"Holly," Qwan whined.

She never took her lips off the boy. "_What_?"

"...We're out of time."


End file.
